All Fall Down
by Youkai no Rin
Summary: They were separated by the Gods and time has brought them together once more. But without her memories can Kagome remember her destiny in time before darkness covers the world? Kag/Sess Angst/Romance/Drama
1. Chapter 1: To Find You

**All Fall Down**

**A/N:** I fell in love with the plot of this story the moment I dreamt it. It is a Canon and starts in the present time but will have many flashbacks to the past. Those times will be marked with a black line or will be introduced by the characters. Thoughts are in italics. Enjoy and please don't forget to review! Thank you!

**Chapter One**

It is said that when a body reaches the end of its capacity and can no longer function the body will die and fade away. Having served its purpose, the body becomes nothing more than an empty shell and will return once more to the soil from which it came. Having been set free, many souls return to the heavens awaiting their next vessel. However, many souls will linger on earth, both unwilling and unable to return to the Gods. These are the souls with unfulfilled destinies. The souls that will wait hundreds of years to fix the wrongs and reveal hidden deceptions. These souls will be reborn into new vessels, each time being given the chance to do right. If the soul accomplishes and fulfills its destiny, then heaven awaits it in both life and death.

There is a legend that speaks of one soul in particular. Countless times this soul has been placed in vessels each time given the chance to fulfill its awaiting destiny. Yet, each time this soul rejects its vessel and instead waits patiently for the right one. Given one final time by the Gods, this soul cannot fail. For it would mean death and destruction to the entire world.

This is her destiny, her promise and her legend.

Sesshomaru had lost track of the years since he had last seen her soul inhabitant a vessel. In fact, when he thought about it, her soul had last shown itself in Germany during World War II. She had been a mere waitress working hard for her tips so that she could afford to keep her family home. They had talked briefly but even he could tell that this was just another empty vessel. Yes, her soul inhabited the body but something was off; just like the others who had come before.

His fist clenched and his mouth set into a hard line. Unwillingly, images of the past began to surface in his mind. Before Germany, there was France, the time before that was Britain and Canada. The Northern portion of what is now the United States was the location of the first rebirth of her soul. With his excellent memory, he could still recall the very moment he set eyes upon her form a little over a hundred years after her initial death in the feudal era. She had been amongst the first generation born of the settlers from Europe. The resemblance had been identical in every way possible, her luxurious black satin hair, and the large doe like hazel eyes…everything. His heart constricted painfully for a brief moment.

Introducing himself as a traveling merchant, they had spoken a few times during his stay in her village. However, she was to be married the following spring to the governor's son and no matter how many times he tried to remind her soul of who he was nothing changed that hurtful fact. Sesshomaru swallowed back his grief but the images continued to play. He watched as the woman he loved married another man the following spring. He tried to tell himself that this woman was not the Kagome he loved and lost so many years ago. She would never betray him like this. Never.

And then she died that winter during childbirth. At the funeral Sesshomaru watched from atop a distant hill. They buried both mother and child in the snow covered ground and he felt like they were taking a piece of his heart as well. Even though this Kagome did not remember him nor love him, Sesshomaru loved her. He slowly kneeled at the foot of her grave once everyone had left and he begged for her forgiveness. He told her how much he wished he had tried harder to gain her love once more. How much he had failed her…again.

The times following the first were equally as hard but Sesshomaru felt his heart becoming number with every passing day. His companions would never admit it but they feared that the Great Lord was reverting back to his past self. The one before Kagome. On nights when the pain hurt the most, Sesshomaru was sometimes thankful about becoming his old self once more. When he had been a cold and calculating Lord, matters of the heart and even pain had no affect on him. In fact the pain only made him stronger and he had no heart to meddle with.

And then it only took a flash of her brilliant smile to pull him away from those depressing thoughts. She had unknowingly changed him or perhaps she known all along and carefully plotted out every step of her devious plan to capture his heart and mind?

Drawn back to the present, Sesshomaru stared down at the amber liquid in his hand. With a swift swirl he brought the harsh smelling drink to his lips and downed the rest. It burned his throat as it slid down and he enjoyed the pain. It reminded him of the reason why he was alive and why he had to continue his quest to find her. He would not rest until he did.

The unwelcoming noise of his phone vibrating on top a nearby table pulled the youkai Lord away from his gloomy thoughts. He stared at the irritating device for a moment before begrudgingly answering it.

"What?" He bitterly snapped.

"Well hello to you as well big brother." Inuyasha's voice replied, sounding like knives on a plate to Sesshomaru. "No need to be such a grouch."

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes closing in annoyance. "Did you need something Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha remained silent longer than Sesshomaru had the patience for. He just about nearly teleported to Inuyasha's office when his little brother responded. "Well, would you like the bad news or the good news first?"

_Perfect._ Sesshomaru felt the growing need to rip anything into tiny pieces. Perhaps an annoying hanyou would work. "The bad news."

"The youkai Lords have voted and it looks like the council will meet here in the west. They said-."

"When?" Sesshomaru interrupted, caring only for the details and not the explanation.

Inuyasha huffed angry to be interrupted. "Five months time, at the winter solstice." Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak but Inuyasha cut him to the chase. "They said Sesshomaru that they want there to be a winter ball amongst other things."

So there was the bad news. It was long enough having to entertain the other three Lords for two weeks time during which trials were held for rogue demons and treaties were approved or denied. On top of the rooms he had to prepare for the Lords and their families there was also the food and transportation and the cover story for the press. Council meetings were horrible and dissatisfying matters and Sesshomaru was thankful for only one thing. The council was joined only once every ten years. Once the meetings were held further apart but since the world had changed drastically in the past five hundred years, the Lords agreed that closer meetings were needed.

"Make it so Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, his anger subsiding momentarily. "Contact Shippo and began the preparations."

He could only imagine the anger fuming on Inuyasha's face currently and it brought great pleasure to Sesshomaru. "Fine. Do you care to hear the good news?"

"I assure you I wish I would never have to hear any of the news you tell me." Sesshomaru began, sarcasm dripping from his words. "However little brother I know from experience that you will tell me regardless of my wish."

A short bark like laugh rang through the cellular device. "You know me so well Sesshy." Golden eyes narrowed immensely at the despising nickname. "Anyway, the good news is that Rin is expecting."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened before his mask slipped back on. "Should Rin have not told me?"

"Yeah well Shippo shared the news with me and they want to tell you tonight at dinner but I thought you should know being her father and all." Inuyasha admitted, guilt lacing his words.

His golden gaze drifted to one of the two framed pictures on his desk. The first being the one of interest. Kagome's young ward was now a grown youkai with handsome red hair and bright green eyes. He stood beside a tall skinny woman with straight black hair and rich deep brown eyes. Their joined hairs displayed their affection for one another. Sesshomaru stood behind the woman, his face void of expression but Sesshomaru remembered that day clearly. Rin's wedding had been beautiful…each time.

Every hundred years Shippo and Rin threw a new one, each more extravagant then the last to keep up with their present identities. The pair seemed to enjoy planning each one and spared no expense. His mind drifted to the day when Shippo asked for Sesshomaru's permission in having Rin's hand in marriage.

"_Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask a question?" The red haired boy turned man asked after breakfast one morning. _

_Sesshomaru nodded in approval, continuing to sip his tea. The next words that left the kitsune's mouth surprised Sesshomaru. "I wish for Rin's hand in marriage."_

_The Western Lord remained silent, his mind throwing around different ideas. "She is too young."_

_Shippo puffed his chest out subconsciously and Sesshomaru noticed admirably. If the kitsune expected to marry his ward than he had better show a fight for her hand. "We are both young but we are in love. Kagome has given me her blessing so why not you Lord Sesshomaru? I would make a wonderful husband to Rin. I am kind, gentle and protective."_

_With bated breath, Shippo waited for his Lord's answer, fearing that if it were no that his whole world would crash down._

"_Yes you have my consent." Sesshomaru said after an agonizing minute. "Do not make me regret my decision."_

_Shippo's face broke out in a wide smile. "Thank you my Lord!" He bowed clumsily before hurrying off to find his now betrothed. _

_Sesshomaru watched him go, his hand bringing up his cup of tea. He took a delicate sip and set it back on its holder before addressing the new presence in the dining hall. _

"_I assume you told him to mention your consent." Gold eyes locked with amused hazel ones. "Kagome."_

_Her bubbling laughter was his only answer._

"So act surprised." Inuyasha finished, disrupting Sesshomaru's trip down memory lane.

"It is not their first child nor will it be their last." Sesshomaru defended.

In fact, Shippo and Rin were mother and father to three other children. All three being hanyous but refused to act anything less than a full blooded youkai. Itachi was the oldest, resembling his father the most in both looks and attitude. The second was Akumi and she could pass in both looks and manner as Rin when she had once been a child. The third youngest was Yumi. Sesshomaru would never admit it but Yumi was his most favorable grand pup. Yumi had his mother's dark hair but his father's green eyes but his personality was neither parents. The hanyou child looked up to Sesshomaru as a mentor and had developed the same quiet calculating behavior as the Western Lord.

"Come on Sesshomaru." Inuyasha pleaded. "You have to admit you enjoy being a grandfather."

Lips pursed, Sesshomaru replied tightly. "You have spoken your needs and now I must go."

Despite Inuyasha's words of pardon, Sesshomaru pressed his favorite button on the entire cell. The red button.

Suppressing a rather large and embarrassing yawn, Kagome Yamasaki rushed across the busy Tokyo intersection attempting to stay out of everyone's way and trying her hardest not to step on any unfortunate toes. Feeling accomplished after having successfully maneuvered her way out of that small mob, Kagome straightened her appearance before setting off in the direction of her final destination.

A loud rumbling over head caused Kagome to pause and pear upwards. Dark thunderclouds were rolling into the busy city and with them bringing much rain no doubt. Kagome frowned but began to walk quicker than normal. Around her fellow pedestrians hurried past, all intent on reaching cover before Mother Nature released her fury. Kagome watched them pass her absently, her mind beginning to drift off.

It was the end of another busy day and although she had many papers to grade, all Kagome wanted was a decent cup of coffee. The tiny café near her condo was such a location for that decent cup of coffee. Thinking of her day, Kagome's eyes drifted down to the messenger bag thumping against her hip as she walked. It was filled with tests and projects done by her loyal fifth graders. If they got wet…

With a renewed spark in her feet, Kagome rounded a corner and spotted the familiar yellow sign of the café. And just time because as soon as she stepped under the hanging front, the sky opened up and it began to downpour. Kagome watched the unfortunate ones caught in the rain scurry to nearby cover and couldn't help but giggle at her luck. She turned to enter the café when she heard a man shout over the rain.

"Wait please! Hold the door please!"

Kagome turned and saw a tall man with strange red hair rushing towards the café, a useless newspaper held over his head as a pitiful excuse for an umbrella. The irony of his situation tugged at Kagome and she held the door open for the poor drowned looking man. When he was safely under cover, he shook his wild red hair and looked up ready to thank his savior.

"Kagome?" He breathed out, surprise taking both party members by storm.

Taken back, Kagome asked the next logical question. "How do you know my name?"

The man seemed dazed for a moment before he quickly recovered. "Oh sorry I have seen you before at-at where was it?"

Kagome tilted her head. He looked familiar too but she couldn't quite place it. "Perhaps Sunset Elementary?"

The red haired man with beautiful green eyes snapped his fingers. "Yes that was it. I visited and saw your name and picture."

Kagome smiled and followed the young man inside. Together as they stood in line Kagome asked, "So what is your name then?"

He held his hand out and a sense of family flowed over his body, warming him to the touch when she grasped his outstretched hand and shook it. "Shippo Taisho at your service."

"Taisho?" Kagome repeated, the name rolling off her tongue. Then it hit her. "Taisho as in Taisho Corporation?"

Shippo nodded, pride growing in his heart. "The one and same. I am the adoptive son of Maru Taisho."

Kagome flushed, suddenly extremely embarrassed to be standing next to such a prominent business figure. He was worth millions and she was worth whatever she had in her savings…which wasn't as much as she'd like. They had reached the cashier and Kagome leaned forward to order a hot cappuccino and was reaching for her purse when Shippo leaned in and ordered a hot green tea and two butter cake as well. Kagome tried to say no when Shippo handed the woman a black card that Kagome could swear was the infamous black American Express. She gulped and prayed to the Gods above that the heat would disappear from her cheeks before he noticed.

"No need to be getting embarrassed on me Kagome." Shippo grinned, carrying their drinks and food to a window seat. "This is the least I can do considering you saved me from the rain."

Kagome huffed, a small smile gracing her lips. "I only held the door open."

Shippo took a big bite of his cake. "The fact that you did is why I am most thankful."

Oh dear, now why was she blushing even harder? "Thank you for paying, you are far too kind regardless of how the events played out."

The rain continued to beat against the window and street outside, the sky becoming gray and depressing. It didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon so Kagome opted to at least get the tests graded from two days ago. No need to waste precious time.

Shippo watched Kagome sip her coffee and nibble at her cake while she graded what looked like math tests. It was simple math so he assumed it must be no more than fifth grade. Good, then he had played it safe by mentioning seeing her name and photo. He was pleased that at least she had heard of him and Sesshomaru. Her knowledge was a foot in the door, so to speak. It had been nearly a hundred years since the last time he had seen her. Just like the others she was identical in looks and so far her personality was the same. Still as shy and polite as ever. He didn't want to get his hopes up but Shippo prayed that this Kagome would actually be the one.

"Would you like some help Kagome?" Shippo offered. "I am very skilled in math."

Kagome smiled and happily handed over half the stack and a red pen. "Thank you very much Shippo. Each question is worth two points. Write their grade at the top when you are done."

Shippo nodded and bent his head down to begin grading. It was uncanny how close he felt all ready to this Kagome. Staring at math questions reminded him so much of the times in the feudal era when he would sit in Kagome's lap and watch her work through her math homework. If anything he had her to thank for his understanding of the subject.

Silence stretched between the pair as they steadily worked through the stack of papers. They spoke a few times, especially when Shippo had a difficult time reading a student's chicken scratch handwriting. Their conversations were light and full of laughter and smiles. Kagome was enjoying herself when she finished her last paper and looked outside. The rain was beginning to let up. She could go home.

As the thought passed through her mind so did the sad realization that Shippo and her would part ways. He seemed to be thinking the same thing as he handed her his stack of graded tests because then he reached into his wallet and pulled out two small business cards. He handed both to her with an elegant sleek pen.

"I enjoyed today Kagome and I hope we can do it again." Shippo said with a genuine smile. "I believe my wife would absolutely love to meet you. My cell and business line with the extension are there on the card."

Kagome nodded and took the pen to write her cell, home and office number at the school on the back of his second business card. She handed it back to him and agreed. "Yes I think that would be wonderful. I cannot wait to meet your wife Shippo Taisho; she must be a very lucky woman."

Shippo nodded and Kagome noticed the way his green eyes softened. "It is I who am lucky to have her."

Kagome smiled sweetly before collecting her things and standing. Shippo stood as well and without thinking of any consequences reached in and gave the woman he had longed to see for so many years a quick hug. He was surprised when Kagome returned the hug but laughed when she pulled back and her cheeks were red as apples.

She bowed her head, "Until next time Shippo Taisho." He nodded and she turned to leave the café. He watched as she headed west, the sun shining once more through the broken clouds. A ray caught her raven locks and caressed her snow like skin. Shippo pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming and had just really seen his mother. When she disappeared from his sight, Shippo slumped down into his chair and stared sightlessly at the cream colored table. He knew what he had to do but for just one moment he wanted to savor the lingering smell of her vanilla shampoo and body wash. It was the same scent the feudal Kagome used. Just another coincidence or was it a sign that this may actually be her?

Shippo reached into his coat pocket. There was only way to tell for sure and he wasn't the one for the job. No, he slid his cell phone on and dialed a familiar number; there was only one man who could.

"Yes Shippo?" A deep voice answered on the other end.

"Sesshomaru," Shippo started out not realizing the effect his words were about to have on the stoic demon Lord. "I found her. I found Kagome."

**A/N: **Just getting into it all so please let me know what you think! This story will be covering almost every genre so be prepared for quite the journey.


	2. Chapter 2: To See You

**All Fall Down**

**A/N:** Thank you for the wonderful feedback! I am glad many of you think this story has an interesting plot…because believe me it does :D

**Chapter Two**

Kagome Yamasaki was a simple woman. She enjoyed the peaceful things in life. Such as sunsets and sunrises, taking comfort in the shade of large trees and cooking. Oh yes Kagome loved cooking. She didn't have a favorite dish but there was one meal of the day that she did enjoy making.

The sizzling sound of bacon cooking on the stove pulled Kagome from her thoughts. She had been staring out her kitchen window at nothing in particular which lately, she noticed, was becoming a habit. Noting the bacon was nearly done; Kagome began the eggs and popped a few pieces of bread in the toaster. She laid out three plates and filled two glasses with milk and the other with straight up black coffee. The last was for Kagome and she really needed it. Especially after her dream last night. No, more like a nightmare.

Kagome shivered as the vivid images ran through her mind. She had been running blindly through a dark forest. The branches scratched at her skin and her face, pulled at her hair and tugged holes in her clothes. There was a light ahead but no matter how long she ran towards it, the further the light seemed to fade away. She was out of breath and her legs were burning to the point of numbness but still she pushed on, determined. Then she heard it. That menacing deep laughter that sent ice cold chills up her spine. She ran faster but the laughter crept closer until she could feel slimy hands touch her back and then Kagome woke up in her bed, her shirt soaked through and her heart pounding.

Kagome gripped the counter to steady her shaking body. These nightmares were happening too frequently for her taste.

"Hey sis, you okay?" A young boy's voice asked from behind her.

Kagome took a deep breath and turned around, a forced smile on her lips. "You bet I am, Souta. Ready for breakfast?"

Her younger brother nodded and helped her serve the food before following her to the dining room. Her mother looked up as they gathered closer and smiled. Once seated, her mother asked the one question that had been bothering her all morning.

"Kagome dear." She started, gaining her daughter's attention. "I heard you crying out last night. Were you having another bad dream?"

Kagome swallowed her food before answering softly. "Yes. I don't want to talk about it though mother."

Their breakfast resumed but this time in an uncomfortable silence. At least uncomfortable for Kagome it was. She quickly finished her food before her mother could ask any more questions. As she rinsed the dishes, Kagome glanced at the clock and sighed. It was nearly time for her to head to the school and it was going to be quite a long one at that. Tonight was parent teacher conferences and speaking from experience Kagome doubted she would be home before sunset.

"Kagome dear, I'm sorry if I upset you." Her mother's voice interrupted from the kitchen door. "I worry about you is all."

Kagome's heart broke a little when she listened to her mother's words. She paused and said solemnly, "I should be the one apologizing mother. I promise we'll talk about the dreams soon…just not yet."

Her mother nodded and reached out for a hug. Kagome sighed into the embrace before remembering that she did not want to be late to the school today. Pulling away, she smiled a true smile before grabbing her lunch and placing it near the door beside her briefcase. She gave her image one more look over and satisfied with her choice of a suit, Kagome waved her goodbyes, grabbed her things and hurried out to her car.

As Kagome drove through morning traffic, she listened idly to the radio but her thoughts were far away from music. She kept replaying that cold feeling she always felt during those dreams. And those hands… Kagome violently shook her head and firmly told herself to stop thinking about the dreams and focus instead on the day ahead.

Her little fifth graders had a project due today and she would be handing back their tests from last week. They had all scored very well with only a few in the lower grades but that was not anything new for those students. Kagome reminded herself to bring that fact up at the conference tonight with their parents. Green eyes flashed across her mind for a moment and Kagome smiled. Speaking of those tests, Kagome couldn't help but think about the helper she had in grading those tests.

To say Kagome had woke up that day and thought to herself, '_I think I'm going to meet Shippo Taisho today!'_ would be the largest understatement of the world. Granted, the meeting had been very pleasant and surprising as well. Kagome had always been under the assumption that the people who rode around in sleek black limousines would find it beneath them to grade silly math tests. However, Shippo Taisho, a man classified in that category, was the complete opposite of her expectations. Not only was he a complete gentleman but Kagome had not seen one black limousine outside their entire time together.

Kagome parked in her assigned space at the school, gathered her things and locked her car behind her as she walked towards the school. Children would be arriving soon on buses, in cars or on foot and Kagome wanted to be settled in her classroom before they did. She nodded pleasantries to fellow staff members before unlocking her classroom door and propping it open with the stopper. Kagome placed her lunch in a small fridge she had tucked in a corner and her briefcase on top of her desk. She pulled out everything she would need for her first few classes before setting about preparing her room for her lessons today.

As she did so, Kagome nearly shrieked when she saw a shadow of a man standing in the corner of her eye. She whipped around; her mouth open in fright when she realized no one was there. Kagome placed a shaky hand on her chest in an attempt to soothe her rapidly beating heart. What had that been? She could have sworn that someone had been standing there…and that they had blood red eyes.

- B -

"Now dear, don't forget we have an appointment tomorrow afternoon with the doctor." His lovely wife reminded him from across the car. He turned to look at her with his green eyes which only made his wife roll her own chocolate colored ones in response.

"Shippo this is serious!" She shouted with a playful tone in her voice.

Shippo reached across the car and patted his wife's hand. "I know it is Rin but we should be experts by now."

Rin crossed her arms and opted to watching the passing scenery. "Every pregnancy is different Shippo."

Shippo opened his mouth to respond when a young girl's voice broke in. "I for one hope that at least this baby is a girl. I'm tired of being the only girl."

Rin smiled at her only daughter, Akumi, when her oldest, Itachi voiced his opinion. "Boys are stronger Akumi, you just came out wrong."

Shippo's mouth dropped in disbelief at his son's words and Rin's expression nearly mirrored his. However, it was their youngest, Yumi who spoke up. "It is not the gender that matters but the fight and passion behind the fighter." He shot his two older siblings a look. "Which neither of you possess."

Shippo glanced in the rear view mirror and sensing a brewing argument, he cut in quickly. "Now children, all three of you are very strong and talented. Don't let words bring you down."

Itachi crossed his arms and said, "Ha! Uncle Sesshomaru said that a true fighter should be able to listen to words but not hear them."

"And should possess leadership!" Akumi piped up with a smile.

"And fight for what you believe in." Yumi added at the end.

Rin smiled at how much her children looked up to their Uncle. It was a sight to see, considering how five hundred years ago, Sesshomaru could barely stand the sight of his own hanyou half brother.

"If your Uncle asked you to jump off a bridge, would you?" Shippo asked.

The three young hanyou's were quiet for a moment before all three replied in unison. "Yes."

Shippo nearly smacked his forehead in disbelief but decided for his own sanity to remain silent. Rin giggled from her seat beside him and Shippo glared at her.

"However, in my opinion Yumi does not possess everything needed in a leader." Itachi said, earning a glare from his younger brother. "Considering he is failing math."

It was Rin this time that interrupted. "Itachi, you're brother has just transferred into that school, please be considerate."

Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Yumi thanked his mother. Akumi sat beaming as she said, "And that is why I am the perfect leader."

Her words, so innocent and yet so sarcastic, made her parents burst out laughing and her brothers sending daggers her way.

- B-

A cool breeze drifted in from the windows and played with Kagome's black hair, lifting the locks and providing a sense of relief to her heated face. She had been working adamantly for the past hour, speaking with various parents and smiling way too much. Kagome touched her sore cheeks and feared that she may never be able to smile again. Shaking her head at her silly thoughts, Kagome finished laying out her papers for the next family to arrive before pouring her another cup of coffee.

She could feel how the warm liquid slid down her throat and settled in her awaiting stomach. It wouldn't take long for the caffeine to reach her nervous system and once it did Kagome would remain awake for hours more. She glanced at the clock and straightened her jacket before running her hand through her hair to free any knots.

A few moments later she heard a collection of voices coming down her hall and Kagome prepared a smile and a handshake. However, when she noticed red hair and green eyes, Kagome nearly lost it.

"Shippo?"

"Kagome!"

Flustered, Kagome reached out and hugged her new friend awkwardly. Shippo chuckled and then turned to his patiently waiting family. He was not surprised to see Rin's mouth open a little in pure surprise. She had heard from Shippo that he had found the next vessel and how much he truly believed she was the real one but never had expected to see her here at the school. How coincidental. Rin fought back the strong desire to reach out and hug the woman she considered to be like her mother. Instead she offered out her hand and a warm smile.

"Hello my name is Rin Taisho." She introduced, nearly losing it when Kagome returned the hand shake with the same smile Rin remembered.

"How wonderful to meet you Mrs. Taisho!" Kagome beamed, "You have a wonderful husband here or did not have to take time out of his day to help me grade papers."

Rin smiled shyly, "Please call me Rin. And nonsense, my husband does not have a greedy bone in his body."

"Both of you stop it." Shippo interrupted, his cheeks tinted with a fair shade of pink. "Kagome I didn't know you taught my son, Yumi."

Remembering that there was instead three children standing behind their parents, Kagome leaned over and recognized the youngest with his mothers dark hair but striking green eyes like his father. "Yumi!"

Yumi offered his math teacher a sheepish smile and wave. "Hello Ms. Yamasaki."

Behind him his sister and brother snickered, earning them a glare from their mother. Kagome's heart warmed at the loving sight of family and ignored the pang of desire growing in her stomach.

Kagome turned to Shippo with her apparent question written across her face. Shippo answered before she could even ask. "Yumi goes to school under his mother's maiden name for security reasons. We wanted our children to experience public school without the obvious special attention the Taisho name would bring to them."

Kagome agreed and then motioned for them to take a seat around a circular table. She collected her papers and passed the copies to Shippo and Rin. Pushing aside her growing friendship with the Taisho's, Kagome switched herself into teacher mode.

"Well let me start off by saying that Yumi is a very intelligent boy." Her eyes shifted to the older children when they hid their giggles behind their hands. "However, it seems that during math class he trails off and doesn't engage his full potential." She pointed to a particular piece of paper that Rin recognized as his report card. "You can see that in his other classes he excels wonderfully. I spoke with his other teachers and all of them had nothing but praise to say about Yumi."

Rin frowned, "I just don't understand. He enjoys math at home. His uncle even helps him with homework and tutors him when Yumi asks. Right Yumi?"

When his mother looked at him as if to reassure herself, Yumi's face fell in defeat. Shippo noticed and voiced his concern. "Have you been asking your uncle for help Yumi?"

Yumi squirmed in his seat before mumbling. "Not lately, he has been busy."

Rin sighed and ran a hand through her hair. It was just like Sesshomaru to act incredibly busy without noticing how it was beginning to affect his family. Rin created a note to remind herself to talk to Sesshomaru about his recent behavior. Whether he refused to see it or not, Yumi highly looked up to his Uncle.

Kagome opened her mouth to propose an idea when Shippo's phone began to ring. He glanced at the caller id and frowned. He held the shrilling device up and apologized, "Sorry but speaking of the devil, I have to take this."

-B-

The world had changed in the last five hundred years. That much Sesshomaru was certain of. He had lived through countless wars, watched his lands develop into human utopias and his home burn to the ground only to be replaced by a battleground soaked in blood. The last part was ironic, when the Demon Lord thought about it. His whole life before _she_ had come into it had been nothing but blood and destruction, so why wouldn't it continue to be when she left?

With her advice from their countless nights of conversation, Sesshomaru lived through some of the world's darkest times and slowly beginning in the nineteenth century he began to develop the world's largest technology based company. Dipping into everything from nano technology all the way to space engineering, Sesshomaru had turned his western lands into nearly the whole world. _All because of her…_

The Demon Lord sighed and allowed his body to relax in the privacy of his office. The moments where Kagome did _not_ cross his mind were rare and far between. Each time her soul returned to inhabit another vessel, Sesshomaru prayed to the Gods that it would be the last and they would finally be together. He squeezed his fist in growing anger. However, each time since the first had been nothing but failures. There was always something wrong with each vessel and her soul would depart from this plane once more, leaving Sesshomaru in more agony than before.

His golden eyes, rare among the humans in todays age but considered a family trait of the Taisho's, slid to rest on a large manila folder. The blank cover taunted him, driving his desire to read the contents before he lost all control. Practically ripping the folder apart, Sesshomaru flipped the cover open only to close his eyes briefly. A picture of her current vessel laid on top the pile of information beneath it. With the others, there was always that one physical flaw that made them imperfections of the original. Reincarnations they may be but the correct vessel they were not.

However as his gold eyes roamed over her picture, taking in her wavy raven locks and sparkling blue eyes, he tried his hardest to find a flaw…even if it was tiny. His eyes narrowed, as his search continued. It was becoming more difficult, considering her dazzling smile, the way her eyes lite up with laughter and how the sun seemed to make her shine…were all the same as _his Kagome_. It was impossible. He refused to believe that this vessel was truly his Kagome. He wanted to believe so badly but he was beyond skeptical. He was tired of it always being the wrong vessel and the wrong time.

Carefully, as if he was afraid that the picture would be damaged, Sesshomaru set it aside and turned his attention to the documents. He read each page carefully and thoroughly, looking for a clue that this was truly the real Kagome. He found it on her birth certificate and an attached page with another name highlighted.

_Kagome Yamasaki. Born March 14, 1982 at 12:01 am_

_ Hospital of recorded birth: Tokyo University Hospital_

His eyes slid to the highlighted name and his breath stilled.

_ Kagome Higurashi. Born March 14, 1982 at 12:01 am_

_ Hospital of recorded birth: Tokyo University Hospital_

His gold eyes wide in disbelief, Sesshomaru had to remind himself to breathe. _Impossible_ He thought, waiting for the ink on the page to blur and retain its true self, not this unfeasible notion. Some might call it coincidence that two girls identical to one another would be born on the same day at the same time and at the exact same location. But to someone who had been searching for five hundred years for the perfect vessel, this was more than coincidence…it was fate. And just maybe they were dealing him the correct hand.

Sesshomaru reached for his phone and dialed Shippo's number. Vaguely he remembered something about a school function but shrugged it off as he waited for Shippo to pick up. As far as he knew, Shippo was the only path of communication to Kagome and he was determined to have the little squirt befriend this girl more. Sesshomaru needed to know more about her.

"Hello there." The kitsune answered, "Did you forget that I am at a teacher and parent conference."

He didn't see how that pertained to him. "We need to discuss a personal matter immediately."

Shippo sighed and threw an apologetic look to Kagome and Rin. He was about to blow Sesshomaru off when an idea struck him. "How about dinner tonight? Kufungs at eight?"

Sesshomaru tapped his clawless fingers against the wood of his desk. "Fine. Be there at exactly eight. This is important Shippo and bring Rin."

Shippo smiled slyly, thankful that the inu youkai could not see it. "Sounds wonderful." Sesshomaru hung up and slipping his phone back into his pocket, Shippo turned to his awaiting party.

"Kagome what do you say about continuing this conference over dinner at Kufungs?" He asked, his wife tilting her head in confusion. He locked eyes with Rin for a moment, speaking through them. Rin nodded and turned to Kagome with those big hopeful brown eyes.

"Oh yes Kagome, please join us!"

Kagome wanted to say no but when Rin looked at her with those saucers like brown eyes, she caved. Perhaps if she had been paying a little more attention, Kagome would have felt the flutter in her stomach as fates strings began to weave a new web.

-B-

Kagome had never been to Kufungs, considering it was well out of her price range but Shippo had assured her that the meal was completely on him since he had been forced to break the conference up. Rushing home, Kagome had changed out of her skirt and jacket and into comfortable black pants and a bottom up pink shirt with a light frill around the neck. The vale opened her door for her, making Kagome feel near royalty and surrendering her keys to the young man she approached the front door, her stomach all ready doing flops. Another man held the door open for her and as she walked into the dimly lite restaurant, Kagome feared that she may have under-dressed. After all she was having dinner with the Taisho's. Surely they would come dressed for this place, leaving her to feel clueless and poor.

"Excuse me ma'am but do you have a reservation?" A snotty female asked from behind a podium.

Kagome approached and fought back the urge to compare the woman to a long beaked bird. "Well no but I'm here to dine with the Taisho's."

The bird woman lightly snickered, amusement dancing in her eyes before re-composing herself to stare down her pointed nose at Kagome. "The Taisho's you say? Do not play games with me young lady. No reservation, no dining. Please leave."

Never had Kagome ever been treated so rudely. She opened her mouth to retort with a witty remark when she head Rin's sweet voice. "There you are Kagome!"

Kagome turned and relief flooded her system. "Rin!"

The two women hugged and Rin turned to the snotty woman. "I clearly remembered telling you we were expecting a young woman to join us for dinner. Was I imagining it?"

The woman bowed her head in embarrassment. "No Mrs. Taisho. My apologies, may I see you two back to your table?"

Rin waved the pushy woman aside and huffed. "That will not be necessary. Be more courteous next time."

Kagome's eyes were wide in shock and disbelief that so much fire had come from such a tiny woman but then again, Kagome was a firm believer in the motto 'more to see than just the eye'.

"We have a very nice secluded table in the back and you must try the chicken here. It is to die for." Rin babbled as they weaved through tables and chairs. Kagome tried to soak in as much of the restaurant as she could, for she highly believed she would never set foot again in it.

"Ah, here we are." Rin announced, causing Kagome to stop in her tracks.

Kagome said hello to Shippo and his family before realizing that there was someone sitting at the head of the table, his face hidden in the shadows. Her heart and breath quickened and her skin felt itchy. The man stood, his face remaining hidden causing Kagome's hand to rise and rest against her flushed skin. _What is going on,_ she thought, her mind becoming fuzzy.

"And this is my father and Shippo's boss." Rin said her voice distant as the man stepped into the light. Silver hair flashed against the low light and golden eyes locked onto her face, staring straight into her soul. Black spots decorated Kagome's vision and Rin's voice once more sounded so very far away. "Sesshomaru Taisho."

It was like glass breaking into a million little pieces, the sound deafening, the heat threatening to consume her whole… Kagome couldn't breathe as those golden eyes flared like molten lava, so familiar and yet so strange to her. The black spots clouding more of her vision and the strength leaving her body at the sight of those gold eyes, Kagome fainted.

-B-

**A/N:** I love cliff hangers, just so everyone is aware of. Haha :D Review and leave your thoughts about the chapter. I do so love to read them and if anyone has any ideas they would like to share for the story I am always open to hearing them! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: To Speak With You

**All Fall Down**

**A/N:** I love all the feedback I have been getting about this story! Many of you keep guessing and seem a little confused about many aspects of the story and I have to say that all will be explained in due time. Trust me. The road to happiness for Kagome and Sesshomaru will be a rough one but none the less they will be happy. As to Kagome and Sesshomaru's past well…that could be a whole other story if I wanted it to be. In the coming chapters all that will be revealed as well.

**Chapter Three**

The first thing Kagome became aware of was the head splitting headache running rapid through her mind. The second was her surroundings. Caressing her aching head, Kagome sat up and peered around. She was in a bedroom and was lying in a very comfortable warm bed. However, Kagome realized suddenly, this was not her bedroom. Closing her eyes, Kagome played back the previous events leading up to her black out.

_Golden eyes…_

A sharp pain flashed across her mind. Those eyes had caused her to faint. _Sesshomaru Taisho_ Her brain helpfully reminded her. A small shiver slid down her spine. His name and his eyes were so hauntingly familiar but she just couldn't place from where. It was immensely frustrating to say at the very least.

Curiosity won Kagome over and she slid out the massive bed. Her feet were bare when she set them on the cold wood floor but noticed that her shoes and knee highs sat silently at the foot of the bed. She stood, placed her shoes back on and walked to the nearest mirror. Her hair was slightly messy and her clothes from dinner rumpled into ugly wrinkles. She ran her fingers through her hair, releasing small tangles and smoothing out the slept caused waves. She frowned when she realized that her clothes would have to remain crinkled.

It was clearly still night out when Kagome continued her exploration and she came to stop by the floor to ceiling windows. Outside, dimly lite, was a large garden and beyond that nothing but forest. _Where in the world am I?_

Had she been kidnapped? Her fear grew slightly when there was a knock on her door. She turned quickly, her resolve firm and determined to escape if kidnapping was truly the case.

However, it was not a stranger who poked their head inside. Kagome smiled when Rin's dark head appeared.

"Oh thank heavens you are awake!" Rin exclaimed, crossing the room to take Kagome into a strong hug. "I was beginning to worry."

Kagome frowned, "How long have I been out?"

Rin waved her hand, "Only a few hours but I was still concerned."

Kagome smiled softly. "I must have been hungry or the stress finally got to me."

"Has this happened often Kagome?" Rin asked

Kagome shook her head. "No but I feel fine now. Please don't worry I'm okay."

Rin pouted but relented in the end. "I will as long as you join me downstairs in the dining room for dinner. You missed the first one as it is and I refuse to see you skip a meal."

Kagome agreed and followed Rin out the room and down a wonderfully decorated hallway. They passed beautiful pieces of art hanging on the walls and even more breathe taking sculptures. Kagome stared at each piece in amazement. Of course it made sense that the Taisho's would live so extraordinarily but it was another to actually see their wealth.

Rin noticed Kagome's wide eyes as they walked through various halls and down the stairs. "Kagome is something the matter?"

Kagome shook her head, clearly becoming uncomfortable. "No nothing is wrong." Even that sounded like a lie. "Well it's just that you are clearly so wealthy by the looks of just this house and I don't understand…"

She trailed off, leaving Rin's heart fluttering at how modest Kagome was. Even in this vessel she was just as Rin remembered. She made a silent prayer to the Gods that this time was true.

"You don't understand why we are friends with you?" Rin finished, stopping to turn to look straight into Kagome's eyes. "We are friends with you because I have never met such an honest and kind person before. I truly believe that we can be best friends Kagome, do you?"

Kagome smiled and reached out to her new friend for a hug. Rin motioned for her to follow and Kagome did still admiring her surroundings. Out of the corner of her eye Rin inwardly chuckled. She wondered what Kagome would think if she knew that the majority of the paintings in this house had been handpicked by her five hundred years ago.

His nerves were fried, his senses torn at their very seams and his mind was exploding in pure confusion. It was horrible enough to see that this vessel was identical in mere looks to his Kagome but it was like a slap in the face when her scent was the same lavender and vanilla. Shippo and Rin had taken Kagome upstairs while he remained downstairs, contemplating many different things.

As he placed their dinner that was now take out in the fridge, Sesshomaru tried to ignore the rising feeling of hope in his chest. In many ways, this Kagome was similar to the feudal Kagome. Same wavy raven locks and piercing azure eyes. Even the way her face settled when she was unconscious was the exact same. Sesshomaru bowed his head as he leaned against the counter for support. It was like his Kagome had come back to him…like she had never left.

"Sesshomaru?" Shippo's voice broke through his thoughts.

Golden eyes rose, "Is she settled upstairs?"

Shippo nodded and then took out two shot glasses and a very old brand of scotch. On these rare occasions it was their unspoken tradition. He poured a little more than a shot in each small glass. Shippo raised his glass and Sesshomaru followed suit. There was a _clinking _sound before both gentlemen downed the hard and strong drink.

As Shippo poured another round he made a point. "No vessel has ever fainted when seeing you for the first time."

Sesshomaru thought over his words and discovered them to be true. He added that strange occurrence to the growing list of different things done by this new vessel. As he did, Sesshomaru could have sworn that the spark of hope in his chest grew just a little more.

"So she did." He answered.

Shippo smirked. Ironic, how this Kagome was all ready pressing the nerves of his Demon Lord friend…just as _she _had years ago.

Another shot went down.

"There is something I believe you should read." Sesshomaru said as Shippo poured the next shot. He left for a minute only to return carrying a manila folder. The inu-youkai handed the folder to the grown kitsune before downing yet another shot. The warm liquid was beginning to numb his throat. Perfect.

Shippo skimmed through the papers silently even though his mind was racing. The growing similarities were too hard to overlook anymore. He paused and his eyes rose to meet Sesshomaru's fierce gold ones when he read the birth record.

"That is impossible." He breathed out his green eyes wide in shock and confusion. "I mean how could it be possible?"

Sesshomaru handled the scotch bottle carelessly, inspecting the aging paper with faked interest. "There are dozens of possibilities but none fit quite right."

"This cannot just be a coincidence Sesshomaru." Shippo announced his tone firm and certain. "Think about it, born at the same time and place at the exact same time. It's like-."

Sesshomaru poured them another shot. He drank his before Shippo even touched his shot glass. "It's like fate." He finished. "Yes I know. The Gods do enjoy their tormenting games."

Shippo frowned. "Sesshomaru have you stopped to really think that this might be the true vessel?"

Silver hair bobbed up and down in reply. "I am not entirely convinced though Shippo." Instead of another shot, Sesshomaru took a long swing straight from the bottle. Status be damned. "I am not sure how many more times I must suffer for the Gods pleasure."

Shippo studied the man he grew up with, admired and learned much from finish the rest of the scotch bottle. He knew as demons the alcohol did nothing but cause his senses to become a little blurred but it would take more than some scotch to really affect a youkai. Shippo knew that Sesshomaru would never admit it but since Kagome left five hundred years ago he had been suffering inwardly and silently. Each time a new vessel would appear, their hope would be restored only to watch it be ripped once more from their grasp. Sesshomaru had said the same thing the last two times but the tone of his voice now was truly convincing. For everyone's sake Shippo hoped with all his heart that this time would be the last.

Currently, Kagome was thanking every possible God up in the heavens. The food from the restaurant was delicious even after being reheated hours later. She was aware of Rin's lingering eyes but when she looked up, the young woman smiled and Kagome's heart warmed. Deep down, Kagome felt oddly safe and content in Rin's presence.

A small cough from the doorway gained both ladies attention. Shippo stood smiling at the scene before him. Never before had a vessel fit in this well immediately. He silently added that fact to the growing lists of reasons why this Kagome could be the real vessel. Shippo walked to his wife and kissed her brow. Kagome watched the loving exchange and blushed lightly at how sweet they looked together.

"I am so relieved to see that you are a wake Kagome." Shippo said, his green eyes sparkling in the chandelier light.

Kagome bowed her head, "Yes it must have been hunger and the loaded amount of stress that caused my faint spell. I do apologize for the inconvenience I must be causing in your lovely home."

Shippo frowned, "This isn't our home Kagome. This is Sesshomaru's."

Kagome's face grew red and her mouth formed a small '_o'_ in surprise. "I'm sorry I had assumed otherwise. Regardless this house is beautifully decorated and incredibly historical."

Shippo smirked. Sesshomaru could almost be considered a hoarder when it came to things of the past. He did enjoy his relics claiming they soothed his ancient soul. "You will have to share that compliment with the master of this house himself. He should be arriving soon."

A flash of gold swept across her mind causing Kagome to waver momentarily. She had never seen such an eye color before and it bewildered the young woman. Pulling herself back together, Kagome nodded in response to Shippo's comment. "Of course and hopefully this time I will not faint and make a better impression unlike the first."

As Kagome and Rin laughed at her playful joke, Shippo could help but think to himself how much of an impression Kagome was all ready leaving not only on Sesshomaru but everyone else as well. His green eyes rose to meet gold standing in the doorway. Shippo stood and nodded to the Western Demon Lord. Rin noticed movement in the doorway and smiled at the demon she considered her father.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out, before pointing to an empty chair across from Kagome and her. "Please join us. There is plenty of food."

Sesshomaru waited for a moment, truly contemplating turning around and leaving but then Kagome turned her innocent and beautiful face towards him. Blue met gold and this time Kagome did not faint. Instead she smiled softly at him and Sesshomaru swore he could hear the ice walls around his heart crack under her gaze. He forced his limbs to move and somehow maintaining his composure, Sesshomaru sat in the offered seat and refused to lock eyes with Kagome again. However it seemed, Kagome had other plans.

"Mr. Taisho I have to apologize for my earlier behavior." She spoke softly gaining his attention despite his desire not to give it. "I must not have realized how hungry I was and to bring me to your gorgeous home was very kind of you. Thank you."

Sesshomaru looked up and stared at the top of her head as she bowed in thanks. He quickly looked away when her face rose. "No harm was done. Please call me Sesshomaru and I hope the food is satisfactory."

Kagome smiled, "Yes very much so…Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru nodded and fell into silence. It was difficult to find the right words to say to her when she sat there resembling his Kagome so much. His arms ached to hold her again, his lips burned to taste hers…he was beyond hopeless.

Shippo watched the exchange between Sesshomaru and Kagome and he frowned in disappointment. The lord was failing terribly in his reunion with the woman he had been mourning for hundreds of years. It was not like Shippo had been expecting Sesshomaru to fall to his knees and grovel before Kagome, declaring his undying love for her. Although that would have been nice it did make for a pleasant daydream.

Rin's eyes narrowed when Sesshomaru gazed at his grown ward. Years had taught the Demon Lord to read the unspoken words being shot at him from her warm brown eyes. She was clearly unhappy about the progress being made between Kagome and himself but what exactly did she expect? He refused to make a fool of himself…again.

Kagome finished her meal, unaware of the many silent conversations being made between her new friends. Instead she sat back, a hand settled over her full stomach and a content smile etched on her lips.

"Thank you once again. It was very delicious."

Sesshomaru nodded and stood. Three pairs of eyes followed his movements which he tried his hardest to ignore. However, his eyes moved to lock with hers and a part of him wanted to run as far away as he could while the other, more demanding side refused to allow him to move another muscle.

Rin sensing the growing tension cut through it. "How about ice cream and coffee in the garden?"

Kagome smiled at her new friend but declined the wonderful offer. "Thank you but there is school tomorrow morning and I would hate to set a bad example on my students if I were late."

Rin nodded, "Of course, how silly of me to forget. Well Shippo and I will gladly take you home unless Sesshomaru would be so kind?"

Hate shot towards Rin which made the young woman smile in delight. "As much as I would be delighted Kagome, I have paperwork upstairs awaiting my attention."

Kagome understood. "It is quite all right. You have been very kind enough tonight. You are a very busy man being the head of such a well known company."

"Thank you Kagome." He turned to leave but he added as a spur of the moment after thought. "Perhaps next time I shall when you come to visit."

Kagome's cheeks tinted a lovely shade of pink which sparked a tiny flame in Sesshomaru's chest as he walked away.

He stood in the hallway watching from an upstairs window as Shippo, Rin and Kagome climbed into a limo that would take them to Kagome's car still at the restaurant. He noticed that she was smiling and laughing as they left. The house was quiet once more and growing colder. The previous warmth he had felt when Kagome had been here was disappearing rapidly and Sesshomaru did not like it at all. In fact, the loneliness was suffocating.

Sesshomaru headed towards his room, once inside he began to walk to the French back doors, stripping one piece of clothing along the way. He whipped open the doors and allowed the moons rays to hit his white hair, the cool breeze to kiss his porcelain skin before leaping off the balcony and into the inviting night and all it promised.

Lord Zenaku of the Eastern lands was not one to listen to petty rumors. He considered them below his stature and a meaningless consumption of time and air. However when a rumor did reach his ears about certain reincarnated miko, he listened with full attention.

He was a tall skinny man, being a snake youkai and all. His eyes in true form were slanted and his iris's a bright red color. His black hair was slicked back with more hair products than a beauty pageant used in one show. To the say the least, Lord Zenaku was an intimidating man in ways that could only be described as creepy and unsettling.

Here in his home he allowed his true form to run rampant. Red eyes settled on the quivering demon before him. "Explain once more."

"A source has said that a woman named Kagome Yamasaki dined with the Taisho's tonight."

Zenaku leaned back and smirked. Holding a finger to his lips, he hoped for a yes to his next question. "Do you have a picture of this Kagome?"

With fumbling hands the demon reached into his pocket and held out a colored photo. The Lord snatched the picture from the pawn's sweaty hands with a scowl on his face. _Disgusting help these days…_

He opened the folded photo and a true smile formed on his lips. The camera had snapped a photo of her walking into the restaurant at the perfect angle. Her flowing raven hair was just as he remembered and those eyes…those blue eyes sparkled the exact same. He ached just looking at a mere picture of her until reality set in.

There was only way to see if this new Kagome was the true vessel. He would test her just as he had in the past…with the other vessels. Lord Zenaku folded the photo once more and slipped it into his coat's inner pocket. With a firm resolve he looked at his pawn.

"Find where this Kagome Yamasaki lives." He said decisively. "And then burn her home to the ground."

Exhausted from another day at the school, Kagome wanted nothing more than to soak in a warm scented tub before curling up in her favorite blanket and falling asleep to some silly romance movie. With a wonderful night planned ahead for her, Kagome sung to the radio all the way home her mood instantly lighter.

Once dinner was made, eaten and cleaned, Kagome finally was able to start her planned night. She was carefully measuring out the fragrance liquid for her bath before throwing caution to the wind and poured nearly half the lavender scented wash into the warm water. She slipped out of her clothes and the slid down into the inviting water with a loud sigh of contentment. In her left hand she held the remote to a radio playing softly in the background and in the other a tall glass of red wine. _Perfect way to end a stressful week…_

Kagome could not remember a more peaceful time when gold eyes flashed in her mind. _Sesshomaru_… Blue eyes snapped open and she frowned. Why in the world was she thinking about a man she had only met once? A man who gave off the attitude that he was superior to everyone and everything. Huffing, Kagome leaned her head back, intent on forgetting about Sesshomaru Taisho for the remainder of the night.

It was not like she disliked him. No, Kagome did find him to be very handsome and quite hospitable. But his cold indifference did not settle with her correctly. He had been very polite and kind last night, even his last comment made her feel welcomed. He seemed to be entertaining the idea of her visiting again…an idea that made Kagome's heart race for an unknown reason. She sipped her wine and turned up the music, drowning out all thoughts of a tall handsome man with silver hair and gold eyes.

An hour later found Kagome wrapped up in a pair of pajamas and her favorite blanket, a romance movie playing on her television. The wine was taking its effect on her body and Kagome was slowly falling into that wonderful land between reality and sleep. Halfway between the parts where the cute blond man kissed the red headed woman and they drove away happily ever after, Kagome succumbed to the alcohol and fell asleep.

Outside in the shadows a demon dressed in black slinked around the house, a canister of fuel in his hand. He poured the flammable liquid onto every inch of the exposed wood. He left the canister hidden in a bush that would surely catch fire as well before stepping enough away so he would not be injured.

With an expressionless face, the demon struck a match. The red flame flickered innocently in the night unaware of the destruction it was about to cause. The demon threw the match and watched briefly as the flame caught and seconds later exploded engulfing the house in red hot flames. He bowed his head in a silent prayer of forgiveness before becoming nothing more than a shadow in the night.

The smell of smoke and burning plastic was the first alert that rose Kagome from her slumber. She sat up and immediately began coughing. There was a cloud of smoke in her room and a bright orange glow coming from the crack beneath her door. Confusion spread across her mind before what was happening finally clicked.

_Fire._

In a flurry of blankets and a string of curse words, Kagome ran to her door and gripped the door handle before crying out in pain. Of course the handle would be burning hot since there was fire literally right outside. Stomping her foot, Kagome grabbed a nearby towel and used it to open the door. A wave of heat and smothering smoke hit her like a wall and she nearly fell to her knees in agony.

"Kagome!"

She shielded her eyes from the intense glare of the fire and hurried out into the hall. Her brother was yelling at her from down the hall. His face was covered in black smoke and he was coughing. She reached out her hand to him and he quickly ran down the hall to her.

Safe in her arms she yelled over the roaring flames. "Where's mom?"

Souta pointed down the hall towards the stairs. "She's not in her room so I think she's downstairs!"

Kagome looked over her shoulder and felt her stomach drop. The stairs were overwhelmed in burning flames. There was no way they could go down there to find her. Kagome prayed quickly that her mother had gotten out and was waiting for them outside.

"Kagome watch out!" Souta screamed, pulling his sister inside her room right before a heavy beam crashed down on the spot they had just been standing.

Souta was coughing when Kagome slammed her door shut, hoping to keep the flames out a little longer so they could get out the window. She hurried to the window and unlocked it but when she tried to pull upwards the window wouldn't budge. Frustrated, Kagome hit the window pane hoping to knock the glass back into the trains but nothing worked.

"Kagome…" Souta whispered behind her. She turned her soot covered face to her brother and terror froze her. He fell to the floor from the lack of oxygen and Kagome raced over to him. She cradled his body to hers and that's when the tears began flowing.

"Oh Gods, help us!" She cried out, dread and panic setting in. Her lungs burned and her vision was becoming cloudier. This was not how she wanted to die. No, she refused to die. Kagome lifted a nearby book from her school and thrust it at the window. The glass broke into a million pieces but before she could stand to cry out for help, a wave of dizziness took over her body.

Draped over her limp brother's body, Kagome whispered, "Someone…save us."

And all Kagome knew after was a warm glow and peace.

They had heard about the radio from the late night news. Shippo had been awake with business from work when the 'Breaking News' flashed across the muted T.V. It was only until he recognized the last name that owned the burning house did Shippo jump into action.

His only thought as Sesshomaru and he rushed to the scene was her name. They had just found her and to have her taken away so soon was beyond unfair. If this was the work of the Gods than heaven beware there would be two very angry demons visiting very soon.

Gold eyes flashed red in the night sky as Sesshomaru fought for control over his youki. The entire house was surrounded in burning flames, every inch… There was no way she could still be alive inside. He reached out his senses to sense her but found nothing. She was not outside and the fire was blurring his ability to search inside. An angry cry unleashed itself from his throat causing Shippo to take a step back. He had never seen the Western Lord this upset except once before…with the feudal Kagome.

Shippo wanted to reach out for Sesshomaru but knew his arm would be returning without a hand if he did so. However he had to calm the Lord down before his youki took over and he exposed all they had worked hard on covering for so many years.

"Sesshomaru. You have to calm down. The firefighters are here and they're putting out the flames." He said softly and slowly.

Gold eyes refused to leave the scene before him. Somewhere in there was Kagome…

"I cannot lose her again." The Demon Lord finally spoke, his voice raw. "I just cannot…not now, not so soon."

**A/N:** Yes you must all hate me…but I did say this story would be angst. Now Inuyasha will be making his appearance here in this next chapter for those of you who have wondered. However, we are currently moving into our brand NEW house this weekend so I will not have much time to work on the next chapter, so the next update may be a little later than usual. Don't forget to share your thoughts and ideas. I do so love to read them :D


	4. Chapter 4: To Be There For You

**All Fall Down**

**A/N:** I know everyone is busy and want to just go onto the next updated story but I would like to thank those who review and share their thoughts. It is much appreciated and wonderful to read. Thank you.

**Chapter Four**

Never before had Sesshomaru felt so powerless. Ironic really, how he was an incredible demon lord and yet he stood rooted to the ground below his feet, unable to move and inch despite the overwhelming need clawing away inside him. The flames burning every part of the house before him danced in his golden eyes, taunting his control, laughing at his growing misery…

A deep sound that was not his own ripped through his thoughts. His gaze flicked towards the kitsune beside him, eyebrows lifting in surprise. Was the red haired youngster…growling?

"Why is no one doing anything?" He ground out, loud enough for a nearby firefighter to hear.

With an apologetic face he responded, "The fire is blocking all points of entrance. We have to get the fire under control before we enter the home further."

Green eyes flashed dangerously as Shippo pointed to the burning house. "There is someone still in there!"

Confusion spread across the firefighters soot covered face. "Report said the house was empty. Are you sure sir? Do you know the residents here?"

Shippo was about to lose control and Sesshomaru knew it. He grabbed the fuming kitsune and dragged him away from the growing crowd and into the shadows. Shippo hollered the entire way but the Demon Lord ignored the man's protests.

Once safe enough away, Sesshomaru pinned the red haired demon up against a tree. Leveling Shippo with an intense golden stare he said evenly. "Do not cause trouble when there is more that we can do than them. Open your mind up and use your senses kitsune."

Sesshomaru released Shippo and waited as the younger demon followed orders and closed his eyes, expanding his heighted senses. One minute later green eyes snapped open and rage burned within them. Sesshomaru knew Shippo had sensed what he had.

"Someone was here." Shippo spoke, his voice low and threatening. "Someone was here and they set fire to Kagome's house."

Sesshomaru nodded grimly, his eyes focusing back on the burning house. Perhaps it was his age or his experience but Sesshomaru could faintly feel…purity? How was that possible?

Not a moment later, his golden eyes widened as clarity sunk in. It wasn't purity he was sensing technically. It was a miko's innocent power flowering and becoming stronger with every passing second.

Sesshomaru did not bother explaining any of this to Shippo for he feared any wasted time. Instead Sesshomaru had Shippo distract the firefighters so that he could get close enough to the house to get in the burning building. Staying in the shadows, Sesshomaru focused solely on reaching the house and then once inside pinpointing the miko power. That damn flame of hope in his chest grew more at the prospect of what he might find. Could this Kagome be a miko as well? If she was then it was just another point in the right direction. Frustrated at himself and at his current position, Sesshomaru busted down the back door and hurried inside.

Swinging his poison whip, Sesshomaru easily cut out a path free of fire for himself. He covered his nose and mouth with a shirt sleeve and kept his eyes nearly closed to prevent the smoke from burning them. His nose pricked at an odd smell of something burning and his gold eyes flicked to the right. He could barely make out whatever it was giving off that rancid smell. He decided to ignore the smell and continue onward. The steps were gone, burned away all ready. Being a demon, that meant nothing to him, as Sesshomaru easily leapt the ten feet upstairs. Once on the second level the sense of power became stronger. It was coming from one of the rooms.

Sesshomaru coughed into his sleeve, his eyes beginning to prick. Knowing that he could not last much longer even as a demon, Sesshomaru quickly made his way down the hall and kicked in a door to his right. The sight before him nearly made Sesshomaru doubt reality.

Kagome was curled up on the floor, her arms cradling her younger brother. Both were clearly unconscious but it was not their position that startled the Demon Lord. It was the light pink barrier formed around the pair that caused Sesshomaru to pause. So it had been indeed miko powers he sensed outside the burning house.

A loud crack from behind him, reminded Sesshomaru of his current location. Pushed into action, Sesshomaru knelt down beside Kagome and laid his hand on the pink barrier. He had not expected the barrier to respond to him so easily but it did. Instantly the pink barrier collapsed and Sesshomaru was touching Kagome's shoulder instead. He frowned at the unknown meaning behind the barrier dissolving as Kagome and her brother began coughing in their unconscious state.

With strength only a demon could possess, Sesshomaru knelt and picked up both siblings and called upon his white orb. Within seconds, Sesshomaru powered the orb away from the burning house and towards safety, closely followed by a similar red orb. A minute after their departure, the house Kagome had grown up in and been loved in, collapsed to the ground.

* * *

_A blinding light followed by a searing lace of hot pain rushed through her body as she fell to the hard ground. She twisted around, despite her body's protests and raised her hands. From them a pink white ball formed and shot out at the enemy she could sense but not see. She cursed under her breath as she clumsily climbed to her feet. She only took three mere steps before she found herself familiar with the ground once more. _

_ This time, a weight settled itself on her back and a deep voice that rattled her nerves to the core whispered in her ear. _

_ "You can never escape me…Kagome."_

The raven haired beauty awoke with a terror filled scream, her eyes wide in fear and panic. She nearly had a heart attack when a small hand wrapped itself around hers. Jumping back, Kagome stared at the intruder before closing her eyes in relief.

"Rin." Kagome breathed.

Chocolate eyes warmed, "How are you feeling Kagome?"

"A little freaked out from…" Kagome trailed, her eyes beginning to take notice of her location. It was the same room from before. The one she had woken up in after her fainting spell at the restaurant. Blue eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What happened Rin?" She asked, "Why am I back in this room?"

The older woman shifted uncomfortably in her chair beside the bed. When a few awkward moments of silence passed and Rin refused to meet her eyes, Kagome became worried.

"Rin." She spoke once more.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Rin finally asked, swallowing her fears and deciding to just say the truth.

Kagome looked away, her mind running through recent memories. She remembered it being hot and not being able to breathe because of…because of smoke. Kagome's mouth dropped as realization set in. The fire. There had been a fire at her home. The last thing she remembered was holding her brother and then nothing more.

Kagome's wide frightened eyes turned to meet Rin's sympathetic ones. "There had been a fire. Tell me Rin what happened?"

Rin squirmed even more, hating being the bearer of bad news. Events like these were not supposed to happen to sweet women like Kagome. It was so unfair… As if Kagome had not been through enough as the result of the Gods pleasures and fates cruel games.

When Rin raised her eyes her heart nearly broke. There were unshed tears sparkling in Kagome's eyes. _Damn it all…_ Rin cursed, watching as one tear slid down the young woman's cheek.

"We heard about the fire and when we got to the scene, your whole house was engulfed. We didn't see you or your family anywhere and Sesshomaru rushed in to find you." Rin began, forcing herself to lock eyes with Kagome. "He came out with you and your brother in his arms. And he was just in time too because the house collapsed not a moment later."

The tears flowed freely now down Kagome's cheeks. "What about my mother? Is she here? Did she get out safely?"

Rin bit her lower lip to keep from crying out. Instead she grew quiet and leaned her head down onto the bed. Kagome stared at Rin's dark head in silence as Rin's unspoken words began to sink in.

"Oh Kagome I'm so sorry." Rin sobbed, her voice muffled by the comforter. "Sesshomaru said he didn't see her at all in the house but the firefighters found…her remains…afterwards. The coroner said she passed quickly and didn't feel a thing."

"Coroner?" Kagome whispered.

It was like a knife had been thrust into her heart. "Kagome, you've been unconscious for a week." And those words gave the knife a good twist.

Kagome lost all control. One hand clenched her chest right above her heart and the other her head. She leaned down and screamed into the bed. She screamed and cried and cursed before repeating it all over again. Her mother was dead…gone. How could something so terrible happen when everything had been going so wonderfully?

Rin reached forward and wrapped her arms around the screaming woman. For a moment she feared Kagome would push her away but then the next second Kagome wrapped her arms around Rin and held on tightly. Her tears soaked through Rin's shirt but it mattered little. Right now, all that did was holding Kagome and allowing her the time she needed to let out every single ounce pain she felt from the loss.

* * *

She had been crying for two days straight. Her salt scented tears filled every corner of his house and drove him nearly insane. The only comfort he received was when he stole a few moments outside to breathe in the fresh air. However, those moments were rare and far between. Rin and Shippo had taken up residence in one of the many guest suites. Their children of course were bunking in his home as well. The normal and precious silence that previously made up his home was broken within the first five minutes and how he ached to have it back.

"She finally fell asleep." Rin's soft voice floated over to him as he stood staring out at the forest from his balcony. She handed him a cup of steaming tea before taking a sip of her own.

He nodded his thanks and took a sip before replying. "How is she doing?"

Rin sighed, her shoulders falling in defeat. "Some moments she seems better and then the next she crashes. Her brother Souta has come to see her frequently and when he does Kagome cheers up but there is this shadow that lingers in her eyes. She is going through the grief stages and I'm sure she will hit anger soon enough. After that she will blame herself for the fire, even though we both know that was not her fault, before acceptance finally sinks in."

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. He was familiar with the stages of grief, since five hundred years allowed him to pursue various degrees multiple times, psychology being one of the many. The road to her recovery was going to be an extremely tough but if Sesshomaru had learned anything from the previous Kagome's it was that grief never held them hostage for very long.

"I am concerned about one thing." Rin voiced, earning a quick look from the Demon Lord. "She has mentioned dreaming about a shadow. What is strange though is that when this shadow touches her she wakes up."

_A shadow?_ He mused. _Interesting…_

"Never before has a vessel mentioned shadows." Rin said, "Perhaps this is a clue?"

"Or perhaps it is a mark against her being the true Kagome." Sesshomaru offered not missing the annoyed look from Rin. "It is too soon to draw conclusions Rin."

Rin set her tea down and crossed her arms. Those damn brown eyes of hers stared daggers at him. "If you refuse to see what everyone else does than that is your mistake Sesshomaru. However, I believe that the barrier you saw in that house is proof enough of her identity." Rin pushed away from the railing and walked towards the house before saying one last thing over her shoulder. "Maybe if you actually spent time in her presence your eyes may open up to many more signs."

He said nothing as Rin left him alone. Her words did not upset him. On the contrary they only added fuel to his growing fire of hope. Sesshomaru sighed and bowed his head. Silver strands fell alongside his face, creating a wall to hide from the world his defeated expression. His heart ached to march inside and curl up beside Kagome, to feel her warmth and touch once more. But it was his head that reminded him to think logically. There were other matters that required his attention before he could allow himself such pleasures. One of the many being who set fire to the Yamasaki home.

When he raised his head once more, determination was firmly set upon his face. Giving his back courtyard one final look, he turned away in one sweeping motion. As he stepped inside and was hit with the layers of despair and sorrow filling his home, Sesshomaru searched for the smallest and thinnest layer of Kagome's soothing scent. Concentrating on the rich lavender and vanilla smell he vowed that this time he would not fail.

* * *

The sun kissed a porcelain face awake and light hazel eyes blinked open. It was the first day in a week that her eyes did not burn from falling asleep with tears in them and it no longer hurt to breathe. Kagome pushed herself up and sat amongst the luxurious pillowed and blankets for a moment before turning her gaze to the window. The curtains were pulled back allowing the suns brilliant morning rays to flow in. From the bed, Kagome could make out lush green trees in the distance. _That is right, this room had a view of the gardens and beyond that there was the forest._ Kagome remembered absently.

A pile of color pulled her attention away. At the bottom of the bed was a pile of clothes with a note lying on top. She reached for the note and read the soft handwriting.

_Kagome, _

_ I laid out clothes for you to wear for today if you feel up to joining us for breakfast and perhaps some shopping afterwards. It would mean a lot if you were to show. If not, then please get some more rest and I will visit later in the day._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Rin Taisho_

Kagome's lips pulled upwards in a small smile. Rin had been so loving and kind since she had woken nearly a week ago. Kagome felt that it was rather odd for a woman she had only known briefly to tend to her well being so diligently. Kagome's eyes traveled from the clothes to the window and then back to the clothes. With a nod of encouragement, Kagome decided that it was high time for her to return to the world of the living and perhaps pay back some of the kindness her new friends were bestowing upon her.

Kagome slipped from the bed, gathered up the clothing and walked briskly to the bathroom, intent upon taking a long and cleansing shower. Never had Kagome felt so filthy that all she wanted was to wash away the layers of dirt. And Kagome knew that as soon as she was clean and dressed she would be ready to face the world once more.

Rin sat at the dining table, Shippo beside her and their three children across from them. Sesshomaru, of course, sat at the head of the table, his eyes unfocused and distant. Rin studied her father figure with worry but a small cough at the door turned her attention away.

In an instant, golden eyes snapped upwards and locked onto the owner of the cough. Hazel eyes met his for a moment, no longer red and puffy. Sesshomaru let out a mental sigh of appreciation. It would seem that the young woman was no longer grieving in the form of crying but had indeed moved onto the acceptance stage. He wondered if she would skip backwards to anger if she ever found out that the fire was intentional. However his thoughts were interrupted when Rin pushed away from the table and hurried towards Kagome, giving the pale woman a gentle but firm hug.

"I'm so glad you decided to join us." Rin said, earning a small smile from the raven haired woman.

"Me too."

Rin pointed to the table. "Come and sit down. You must be hungry?"

Kagome joined everyone at the table, her seat oddly between Sesshomaru and Rin and nodded. "Yes a little."

Plates were set down before every member and the smell and sight of food made Kagome's stomach growl. Blushing from embarrassment, Kagome secretly hoped that no one had heard her stomachs announcement but when hazel eyes drifted towards Sesshomaru his eyes were staring intently down at her. And he was smirking. Her blush intensified as her embarrassment doubled. Thankfully she was saved by Rin who had asked a question.

"I'm sorry." Kagome apologized. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you are up to going shopping today." Rin said, knowing full good and well that Kagome's attention had been elsewhere during her first question. "We need to replace your wardrobe and work supplies."

Kagome took a bite of her breakfast and nodded. "Yes that would be wonderful." A depressing thought formed in her mind. "However, my purse was lost in the fire. I can't possibly buy new things just yet."

Rin waved her hand dismissively. "Nonsense. Sesshomaru has offered to lend us his credit card to buy whatever you need or want."

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru who acted like he had not just been brought up in the conversation. He did offer her one quick glance which she smiled to in return. "Thank you Sesshomaru. You have been far too kind as it is. I will repay you every cent."

The demon lord shrugged one shoulder and sipped his tea before responding. "Think nothing of it Kagome. You do not owe me anything."

Her blush returned and she mumbled a thank you once more. Breakfast passed quickly afterwards with Rin chatting away about all the stores they would visit and Kagome agreeing for the sake of her new friend.

Rin and Kagome piled into a sleek limousine courtesy of Sesshomaru, making Kagome feel a little awkward. She did not belong with people who lived such a luxurious life. As the limo pulled away from Sesshomaru's home, Kagome finally was able to get a good look at it. The house was more like a mansion with two stories that wrapped around the large entrance. Kagome wouldn't be surprised if the sides were more like wings of the house. Large arches and pillars stood out making the front entrance of the home both intimidating and breathtaking. To the left was a modern garage that if Kagome counted correctly probably housed a dozen or more cars. To the right of the house was a path that led off into the forest. As the driver continued down the circle driveway and turned onto a paved road leading further into the forest Kagome asked what the path led to.

"The path leads to both his private stables and a house his servants live in." Rin explained, enjoying how Kagome was interested in Sesshomaru's house. Rin had to keep herself from chuckling because it had been Kagome who had developed Sesshomaru's love for horses. "The house itself is built around a handful of natural hot springs. I'll show you where the nearest one to your room is and you are more than welcome to use it whenever you'd like."

Kagome smiled in thanks. "My room? Rin do you mean to say that I will be staying here? For how long?"

Rin shrugged. "We're not sure yet. Souta has a room down the hall from you too. Sesshomaru was the one who offered his home to you both. You will have to contact the insurance agents about rebuilding your home or taking a settlement. All the paperwork is at their office but your mother's will is at the bank in her deposit box."

Kagome looked down at her lap when Rin mentioned the house and her mother. It was time to face reality, Kagome reminded herself. She had to be the one to handle all the paperwork and insurance claims. Souta was too young, being still in high school. Kagome added those two trips to her growing list of things to do before a disturbing thought settled over her mind.

"I missed the funeral didn't I?"

It was Rin's turn to lower her gaze. "Yes you did Kagome. It was three days after the fire. Souta attended as we all did but you were still unconscious and we couldn't wait any longer."

Kagome understood. She was not upset over missing the funeral because she knew that she would have broken down and been a complete wreck. It was better this way in the end. "Do you think we can visit her grave today?"

Rin reached over and squeezed Kagome's hand with a reassuring smile. "Yes, without a doubt."

Kagome lifted her head and smiled at the younger woman. For a brief moment the smile actually touched Kagome's hazel eyes before the spark disappeared. In her heart, Rin began to hope that Kagome might just make it out okay from this whole ordeal. If she did then there was no doubt in Rin's mind that this was the true Kagome and she would stay.

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize for the long wait between chapters but the holidays have been horrible between work and home. Then I come down with both a stomach bug and a cold at the same time so that was...fun. Anyways please review and share your thoughts and ideas and cookies to those who know what happened to the feudal Kagome! :)


	5. Chapter 5: To Dream of You

**All Fall Down**

**Disclaimer:** Forgot about this the first four chapters…sorry. Inuyasha is not mine, thank god. However, if Rumiko would ever like to sell Sesshomaru to me…I'd be interested.

**A/N:** I know everyone is busy and want to just go onto the next updated story but I would like to thank those who review and share their thoughts. It is much appreciated and wonderful to read. Thank you.

**Chapter Five**

"Then there is the matter of your mothers will."

Kagome sighed for the millionth time, a growing headache forming at the back of her mind. Was this really necessary? Well of course it was but why did the paperwork need to be worked out so soon? She shot the lawyer a dirty look that thankfully he missed since his large nose was buried in paperwork. Kagome crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, resigning herself to accept her current predicament.

Rin reached over, sensing the young woman's growing distress and squeezed her hand reassuringly. The two women exchanged smiles before returning their attention to the lawyer…unfortunately.

He was reading through the will and Kagome nodded her head to a few matters but paused when the lawyer read off the last couple items.

"In addition to my daughter, Kagome, receiving the house and all rights to the property I would also like her to have access to all financial accounts with the understanding that Souta is to receive his half at the time he turns eighteen. I also hope that she will watch over her little brother and make sure that he continues doing well in school and gets accepted into a wonderful college. Kagome, do not allow my death to prevent you and your brother's happiness. I love you both always and forever." The lawyer finished, set the paper down and began to write down information concerning the bank accounts while Kagome turned to Rin with tears in her eyes.

"That's it isn't it?" Kagome asked, an ache blooming in her chest.

Rin smiled tight lipped and nodded. "For the material portion yes. Kagome your mother will always be around, do not ever forget that okay?"

Kagome rested her hand on her chest, above her heart. With a sad smile she nodded. "Never."

Fifteen minutes later, Kagome was following Rin outside the lawyer's office with a folder for her to take to the bank and such. Together they climbed into a sleek black limo which would return them to Sesshomaru's residence. The ride back was uneventful. Kagome kept quiet, opting to rather watch the passing scenery than make conversation. Rin understood and decided that she would not push the young woman further than she wanted right now. However, with a heavy heart Rin knew that the time was fast approaching when they would need to reveal the truth to Kagome…about everything. Who she truly was and what she was capable was. Ever since the official reports had came back concerning the intentional cause of the fire, Rin was anxious to prepare Kagome for the worse possible outcome. There was no way she was going to lose the true Kagome so soon after she had been returned to them.

* * *

Patience had never been one of Lord Zenaku's favorite virtues. In truth, it was one he resented very much. His philosophy was that if you wanted something bad enough, you went for it head first and with no strings attached. Perhaps that was why he had twelve wives… No matter the consequences of his least preferred virtue, Zenaku was determined to locate Kagome Yamasaki. She had clearly survived the fire, considering the only body recovered had been that of her mothers.

His 'help' had ran off as soon as the Western Lord appeared, causing Zenaku to not only lose out on any information regarding her miraculous escape but also forcing a deadly end to his so called 'help'. Frustrated, Zenaku tapped his fingers against his chin, pondering the turn of events. He could always call Sesshomaru and ask if he had acquired a new addition to his household but that would be rather stupid of the Eastern Lord. He might as well just hand himself over on a silver plate.

Zenaku shoved his chair away from his desk and stood. Straightening his suit, he walked over to his floor to ceiling window and stared out at the crowded downtown area. His lip curled in growing disgust. _Humans…_ How he despised them. They had caused his race, his pure and powerful race, to hide behind masks and blend in as well as they could.

His eyes drifted away from the populated metropolis and landed on a bright red invitation. It was to the council meeting in four months and luck has it the council and ball would be held in the western lands at Sesshomaru's of all places. Smiling at the positive turn of events, Zenaku's mind began running schemes and plots.

He collapsed back in his chair and reached for his phone, dialing a number he had memorized.

"Inuyasha Taisho speaking."

"Inuyasha it is Lord Zenaku." He spoke with a smile of his thin lips. "I received the invitation and would like more information. Are the guests perhaps being put up in dear old Lord Sesshomaru's?"

A bark like laugh came through from the other end, making Zenaku's lip curl. _Dogs… _"Actually, Sesshomaru requested that no council members remain at his home this time around. He said he had unexpected guests show up. Whatever that means."

_I know exactly what that means…_ Zenaku smirked at the newfound information. "No harm done Inuyasha. Just set me up at the nearest hotel with a nice suite."

"You got it Lord Zenaku." Inuyasha said, "I'll send you more information as I receive it."

"Perfect." Lord Zenaku spoke before hanging up and leaning his head back a cruel and calculating smile playing on his lips. He had four months to make his plans solid and fool proof. With an image of Kagome's face playing in his head, Zenaku stood quickly and began to set his plans in motion.

* * *

_"Lady Kagome we must hurry if you do not wish to be late."A handmaiden rushed, gently pushing the dolled up Lady out the bedroom doors. _

_ With a gentle laugh, Kagome looked behind her, "I highly doubt I will be the only Lady late to the ball Takeda."_

_ The middle aged dragon youkai pursed her lips in slight annoyance. "That may be true my Lady, however their handmaidens will not be looked down upon. Certainly not since they do not care for the future Lady of the Western Lands."_

_ Kagome surrendered and allowed the woman to hurry her as best she could in her confining kimono down the winding halls towards the massive ballroom. The sky was dimming outside and servants hurried to light lanterns inside the palace. Kagome glanced down at her chosen outfit for the night. It was white with red cherry blossom patterns beginning from the bottom all the way across her shoulders and down her bell sleeves. A yellow obi finished off the extravagant kimono, doing more than adding a fresh color. The yellow obi matched the Lord of the Western Lands fellow obi, signifying their coming mating and joining of souls. It was a very important event happening in the future days; one that often left butterflies in Kagome's stomach whenever her thoughts trailed towards it. _

_ "Hey stranger." A gruff voice said from a hall to her right. She stopped and smiled at a man with silver hair and deep honey colored eyes. _

_ "Inuyasha." Kagome allowed her dear friend to kiss the top of her hand, although it still felt strange. Inuyasha nodded in recognition to Takeda before stepping closer to Kagome._

_ He gave her an appraising look and smiled softly. "You look absolutely stunning Kagome."_

_ A faint blush tainted her pale cheeks, heavy under makeup. "Thank you Inuyasha. I am unbelievably nervous."_

_ Inuyasha scoffed. "There is no need and I won't hear of it either." They began to continue towards the ball room. "You are beautiful and beyond powerful. Every youkai, hanyou and human in that room is going to drop their jaws in disbelief."_

_ Kagome giggled at the futuristic language Inuyasha used. "If you say so Inuyasha. I am not worried about my appearance or my power failing me but more my fear of embarrassing my Lord."_

_ Inuyasha waved off the comment. "Don't be ridiculous Kagome." They stopped in front of two grand doors and Inuyasha turned towards Kagome as Takeda entered to announce Lady Kagome's presence. He took Kagome's hands and honey met cerulean. _

_ "Listen to me Kagome. That prick brother of mine loves you and would do anything for you. I never thought I would see the day he takes a mate and as much as it pains me to see you mated to him I know you two will be happier than I could ever be for you." With those words, Kagome felt her heart become lighter and her choice become clearer. She turned to look at the pair of doors blocking her path from her true love. Resolve building in her chest, Kagome took a deep breath and nodded her head in reassurance. She was going to do this. She was going to become the Lady of the Western Lands and would stand proudly by her mate and Lord for many years to come. _

_ Inuyasha did not say another word, recognizing the fierce spark in his best friend's eyes. He gave her one last smile before turning and pushing open the doors open. Kagome held her head high as she walk into the grand room. She knew they were staring at her, whispering amongst themselves…judging her when they had no right to. Instead Kagome kept her eyes straight ahead, searching for the one person who could calm her fray nerves with just one look. When she did, he stood there tall and dignified, glorious and handsome, his gold stare piercing into her very soul. She mustered a small smile for him when she finally stood before him. She knew he would never return it in public but after their time together she had learned the little signs of affection he offered. Like the small squeeze of his hand on hers or the way his gold eyes narrowed slightly with a handsome gleam in them…He was hers and she was his. It was meant to be and Kagome knew with finality the man who held her heart. _

_ With one final look into his eyes, when gold met sapphire, Kagome swore the whole world faded away, leaving only him and her._

"_Lord Sesshomaru…"_

_

* * *

_

Kagome settled herself into a patio chair with a steaming cup of tea between her hands. With idle eyes she watched the steam spread upwards before melting away amongst the air. Hazel eyes drifted away from her beverage and settled on the swaying trees in the distance. Birds chirped and if she listened very closely she could hear the soft splashing of fountains. Everything about this home screamed peace but Kagome felt anything but that. Every night for the past week since she had awoken from her deep sleep was filled with dream after dream. Each one more bizarre than the last. It was frustrating to the say the least.

However, at least the dreams had moved away from the nightmares. In fact it was rather pleasant to dream of other matters entirely. On the other hand it did not help when those dreams involved members from her present self. Rin was the first to appear in her dreams followed by Shippo. And then there was the rugged, loud mouthed silver haired man with dog ears to top off his strange appearance. In her dream he was called Inuyasha but she knew no one with that name. The icing of the cake was Sesshomaru. The dream Sesshomaru resembled the real one too much, minus the long hair and striking armor. No the Sesshomaru she knew had shorter silver hair and did not dress in armor…as far as she knew. Maybe she was dreaming of his more secret pleasures.

Kagome shook her head and giggled at the mere thought. No her dreams were just that…dreams. Obviously it was her sub conscious playing games to soothe the pain she felt deep down.

"May I ask what you find so amusing, Kagome?" A voice asked from the doorway.

Kagome turned and found Sesshomaru standing with a cup of coffee in his hands. She smiled softly, the mere sight of him somehow calming her. "I was thinking about a dream I had."

A dream? Hope flared but he quickly shoved it aside. It was a silly dream; surely it could be about anything. "What in the dream made you laugh?" He asked curiously.

Kagome shrugged, hazel eyes watching intently as Sesshomaru moved to sit in a chair near her. He moved with such grace that dumbfounded Kagome, she hardly believed the movement to be humanly.

"I dreamt of someone I know dressed in strange armor when he walks around in anything but that." She confessed, avoiding his name at all costs. The last thing she needed was admitting her silly dream and he become mad and kick her out of his home.

Gold eyes flickered at the mention of armor. "Undoubting this person must have provided you with evidence that he does walk around in strange armor?"

Kagome smirked, swirling her tea bag with easy care. "I wouldn't know. I do not know this man very well so I cannot speak for his secret pleasures. No use in thinking about it though for it was only a dream Sesshomaru."

He was displeased by her answer but did not pursue the truth. He didn't want to rush her but rather develop a relationship with her on some level. "Have you had many dreams lately Kagome?"

Startled by his blunt and very direct question, Kagome nearly spilled some of her tea. Recovering quickly she cleared her throat and responded. "Well yes but they have not been unpleasant. In fact they are rather enjoyable. It has been like watching a different life."

Her use of a metaphor was strikingly pin point. If she was in fact dreaming of the feudal Kagome's time then she could very well be the true vessel. Feeling that damn spark of hope flare an inch more, he dared to ask. "What have you been dreaming of?"

Kagome fidgeted but didn't see the harm in describing some of her dreams. She felt oddly soothed sitting here with Sesshomaru, almost as if it was normal. "I dream of Rin and Shippo only they are kids and obviously not married and the time is different. It's like the times of history, the feudal era I believe. And then there are these two men with silver hair, each of them." She was so immersed in her story she missed the widening of Sesshomaru's eyes. "One is rough around the edges but he has a kind heart. The other…" She trailed. "Well he looks like you, just a little different."

Sesshomaru swallowed the lump in his throat and the desire to clutch her tightly to his chest. "Does everyone act the same?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes, Rin and Shippo are like miniature versions of themselves and I cannot speak for the rough silver haired man because I have never seen him before."

"And me?"

Hazel eyes drifted to lock with smoldering gold. "You…you're gentle and loving."

Their eyes remained locked for moments more before Kagome broke the contact with a submissive laugh. "But it's probably just my imagination getting the better of me."

Sesshomaru could not agree but instead found himself concerned. She was dreaming of the past that much for sure…but what had she seen so far? Time was running out before she knew too much and became overwhelmed by the truth. Determined, Sesshomaru had only to think of the right time.

"Have you enjoyed your time so far at my home?" Sesshomaru asked, changing the conversation to a more pleasant topic.

Kagome nodded, "Yes I have. I wish to explore your property more though. Rin mentioned your home is built around natural hot springs and that you have a stable on grounds as well."

Her voice picked up in excitement he noted when she mentioned the hot springs and the stables. Ironic since the feudal Kagome had requested both when he had re built the Western citadel.

"If you'd like I would be honored to show you around." Sesshomaru suggested.

Kagome turned and smiled at him. "I would enjoy that very much. After all you are my host."

Sesshomaru's chest warmed at her acceptance of his offer. Even if showing her around his home was a bit simple it meant that she was comfortable around him and enjoyed his presence. "Rin and Shippo will be stopping by with their children. They seem to enjoy playing outside in the gardens, if you would like to join."

Kagome gazed out at the lush green garden. "I think I will."

Sesshomaru watched her as she sipped the remaining of her tea and stared out at the garden. He could tell she had just woken because her hair had not been brushed thoroughly and her clothes were winkled, meaning she had slept in them. However, her skin was smooth and free of cosmetics. It was like sitting and watching déjà vu. His Kagome use to wake up natural and beautiful…completely perfect in his eyes. As he continued to watch, Sesshomaru concluded that this Kagome was the same…beautiful and perfect.

* * *

**A/N: **I know a short chapter and a very long break between the chapters but life has been busy and I felt that stopping the chapter here would be better than forcing more into this chapter. Next chapter is _very_ informative on many topics. Review please to share thoughts and such!


	6. Chapter 6: To Feel You

**All Fall Down**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is not mine, thank god. However, if Rumiko would ever like to sell Sesshomaru to me…I'd be interested.

**A/N:** I have no excuses as to why it took forever to update except it has been a rough few months and to be honest I did not want to write anything original or fan fiction related. However I am back and determined to not let anything come in the way of my writing. So here is Chapter Six!

A reader mentioned that Kagome's eye color has been changing. That is my mistake and from this chapter on her eye color will be brown or hazel depending on the light as it is in the anime.

**Chapter Six**

Small, graceful fingers lightly traced the wood outline of the building. Brown eyes brightened to a hazel color in the sunlight as they followed the path taken by her fingers all the while oblivious to the man watching from behind. Sesshomaru wondered if she had any recollection about the stable at all. Granted it was larger and more up to date than when he had it built five hundred years ago but the original frame was still intact as was the layout of the stable still the same.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Kagome seemed to laugh under her breath. She turned towards Sesshomaru, finally realizing that he had stood behind patiently observing. He raised an elegant eyebrow in question.

"It's funny but I feel like I know this place." Kagome said, her eyes roaming the tall ceiling with its exposed beams and filtered light breaking through. "Silly huh?"

Sesshomaru fought back the smile and replied. "Not at all. May I ask you something Kagome?"

Kagome answered with a quiet hum as she turned her attention to one of the original stalls. As she walked to it, Sesshomaru recalled a vivid memory from a time hundreds of years ago that took place in that very stall.

_ Silver hair whipping behind him, he flew at breaking neck speed to the stable. He could smell the blood and it twisted at his insides. He tore into the building, shaking it to its very core but he paid no heed. As he came to a stop at the source of her blood, his golden eyes widened in disbelief. _

_She lay amongst the blood soaked straw with the head of her beloved mare in her lap. When her eyes rose to meet his, he could clearly see the pain shining amongst the tears that had yet to be shed. He kneeled at her side and she took comfort in his presence by collapsing into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her shaking form and allowed her tears to soak through his pristine white kimono. It was in that moment he knew he would never allow harm to befall Kagome again. _

Sesshomaru was pulled back to the present when Kagome knelt down in the middle of the clean and empty stall. Her hand traced the same location she had once occupied hundreds of years ago. Brown eyes grew distant as she murmured. "I don't know how to explain it but it feels like something painful happened here."

Amber eyes flickered sharply. "A mare belonging to someone I once knew died here giving birth."

Kagome stood and held a hand to her chest, laying it right over her suddenly aching heart. "Is that why you leave it empty when your other stalls hold horses?"

Sesshomaru nodded in response. "It is."

"What happened to the foal?" Kagome asked before regretting her question. She didn't want to hear if the foal died as well. The idea of such a tragedy was too much for her to handle right now.

"The colt lived." Sesshomaru answered literally feeling Kagome's tension wash away.

Kagome left the stall and began to walk towards the entrance of the stable. "I'm happy to hear that he at least survived, losing your mother is very difficult."

Sesshomaru watched her walk away, his feelings jumbled. As she was reaching the stable door, he suddenly remembered to move and followed after her. They stepped out into the sunshine and together they walked the path that led away from the stable and into the woods.

Kagome peered up at her silent partner. "You said in the stable you had a question for me?"

He had completely forgotten. "Yes, I was wondering if you would tell me more about yourself."

Taken back by surprise Kagome couldn't stop her question from blurting out. "Why?"

A frown settled onto Sesshomaru's face and Kagome instantly regretted her tone of voice. "I didn't mean it like that Sesshomaru. I was surprised is all. Ask me anything you'd like and perhaps I will do the same to you?"

Amusement flickered in his gold eyes as a hint of a smirk tugged at his lips. "I will go first then." His intentions to this question game were honorable if not a little selfish. He wanted to know more about this current vessel before becoming too emotionally attached. After all if she was the true Kagome, then her answers would be identical to the Kagome he loved and cared for.

Kagome nodded and waited for his first question. "What is your favorite color Kagome?"

She tapped her finger on her lips as she thought it over. "I want to say blue but I have this strange fondness for red."

A point in her favor Sesshomaru decided as he waited for her question. "How long have you lived here Sesshomaru?"

He suppressed the chuckle teasing its way up his throat. He would have to take the correct number of years and divide it in half, then divide it again, and again, and again. So instead he settled on a believable number. "Nearly eight years."

"So you must have started your business young then?" Kagome asked, earning a glare from Sesshomaru.

"I do believe it is my turn to ask the question." He stated evenly but Kagome could see the playfulness dancing in his sun kissed orbs.

"My apologies, your turn then Sesshomaru." Kagome said laughing.

"What do you like to do that is the most relaxing to you?" His questions were good, Kagome thought to herself. They were personal but not too much. If anything she was enjoying her time with Sesshomaru and could not believe how easy it was to just talk.

"I like to do many things, like read a good book or curl up and watch the sunset." Kagome said, her gaze trailing off as she imagined the things she did that made her feel the most relaxed. One thing in particular stood out though. "I suppose the one thing that really makes me the most relaxed though is being in good company with the people I love."

Point two in her favor Sesshomaru tallied off in his mind. He kept waiting for the big red mark to flash across his mind and prove everyone wrong; that this woman was not the true Kagome and was simply another vessel awaiting a gruesome end. However, with every passing moment, Sesshomaru found himself feeling more and more at home with this Kagome than he had since she first graced his life, hundreds of years ago.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome stopped walking and brown met gold when he turned in question. "Why are you being so nice to me? You barely even know me."

An emotion passed through his eyes quickly but it lingered long enough for Kagome to see it. His answer did not match that indescribable emotion though. "Hence the question game Kagome. I am getting to know you as you are to me. Since you will be a resident here in my home for some time I see it only fair to know one another. Would you agree?"

Kagome smiled softly. "Of course I agree." She walked up to him and poked him in the chest with one finger. Golden eyes flicked down to the opposing appendage before rising to meet her fierce brown gaze. "You, however, did not answer my question."

With that Kagome continued walking forward, leaving a stunned and utterly confused demon Lord in her wake. Golden eyes narrowed to slits and a small yet dangerous smirk formed on his lips. Yes, this Kagome was proving herself to him more and more. Point three in her favor.

* * *

For the first time, Kagome awoke from sleep feeling refreshed and alert. With no nightmares to haunt her thoughts, she stood and stretched her body as high as her arms could take her. Although her thoughts were not troubled they were occupied, by certain silver haired and gold eyed man. A faint blush teased her cheeks as she freshened up in the bathroom. He was kind and generous to her and their talk this morning had been very relaxing. She had not known it earlier but since now spending some time with Sesshomaru Taisho, Kagome was beginning to grow to like him.

Kagome shook those thoughts away and chided herself for being silly. A man like _him _could never go for a girl like _her._ Brown eyes lifted to examine her reflection in the mirror. Her wavy dark brown locks reached to her middle back and her skin was smooth of imperfections and natural. Previous boyfriends had told her they liked her body but she had never been one to believe them and always ended the relationship before things got further than mere touching. She turned from side to side and admitted that for her height and weight she was fairly pleasing to the eye. Her bust was generous in size and her stomach flat. She was attractive yes but she saw the magazines and the photos of wealthy men and the women that graced their arm. Sesshomaru was just being nice and allowing her to stay in his home because in all honesty she had nowhere else to go. Being the teacher of his grandkids must have a pull somewhere in his decisions. _Maybe I should ask Rin and Shippo if I can stay with them._ Kagome thought as she ran a brush through her wild locks._ I have been a burden on Sesshomaru for too long._

A knock on her door pulled Kagome from her depressing thoughts. Her guest was an older toad looking man who gave Kagome such a smug look, her insides coiled in immediate disgust.

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked, trying to keep her voice as pleasant as possible.

The man scoffed and grunted. "Miss Rin and her family have arrived and are requesting your presence downstairs in the gardens."

Despite how rude he was being, Kagome smiled in delight. "How wonderful! Thank you I will be right down." She turned to collect a light jacket, "Can you point-hello?" The old man had left. Her mouth gaping, Kagome peered out into the hallway in absolute shock. _How rude!_ Kagome yelled in her mind. _Guess I have to find the gardens myself._

Five minutes later found Kagome lost and utterly angry at that little toad man. She turned another corner and groaned in frustration. Yet again another dead end. She couldn't even find the stairs! Hanging her head in defeat, Kagome turned to go back the way she came when she ran smack into a hard wall. However when she raised her head she realized that it hadn't been a wall but instead a body.

"Lost Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked his lips tilted in slight amusement.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Yes. One of your servants came to tell me Rin and Shippo arrived and before I could even ask where the gardens were he disappeared. For an old man he doesn't have to be mean to me because now I'm lost."

Making note to punish Jaken later, Sesshomaru held his arm out to Kagome. "Come with me, I will walk you to the gardens."

Kagome sighed her thanks and slipped her arm through Sesshomaru's. As they walked the halls she had previously been lost in, she couldn't help but become aware of how warm and firm Sesshomaru's arm was. Instead of paying attention like she should have been, Kagome became distracted by her growing perverted thoughts. _Bad Kagome!_ She chided herself even though she felt no change from it.

Next to her, Sesshomaru was having a similar dilemma. He was completely aware of how well her arm molded to his, how much it felt like _hers. _And then there was the growing problem of her arousal which only teased his beast. He had to repress the urge to growl in delight as they walked the remaining distance to the garden doors. No vessel had ever teased him so quickly in the past and tormented his very being. When they reached the garden doors, he nearly whined at the loss of contact when she slipped her arm out of his.

However her smile made up for it. "Thank you so much for helping me find my way Sesshomaru. I know you're very busy and I don't want to keep you from your work." She said bowing her head in thanks.

"It was my pleasure Kagome." His voice sent chills down her spine. "Enjoy your afternoon and I will see you at dinner."

Pleased to know when she would see him next, Kagome smiled once more before slipping out the door. Gold eyes watched her leave and once the door was shut, he released the breath he did not know he had been holding in. He had to know more about this woman. Turning to go back to his office, Sesshomaru began to plan his next move.

* * *

"Has he said anything to you?" Rin asked her husband as they lounged in the garden. Their kids were in the distance playing and as they waited for Kagome to join them, the couple did not want to waste any precious moments they could steal for themselves. Green eyes met his wife and mate's worried brown eyes. Her doe like expressions still stole his breath away.

He gave her a small squeeze. "Not lately. I think he is keeping to himself as he watches her. He may never say it but I know he is scared. If she is not the true vessel than he will have to watch her die horribly again…"

"And if she is the true vessel than he risks losing her again…" Rin continued her voice soft and laced with sadness. "Like he did the first time."

Shippo kissed his wife's forehead. "We won't let that happen again to this Kagome. Not just us but Sesshomaru as well."

Rin sighed in frustration. "That's the thing though Shippo. We never found out what happened to her though. All I remember is in the last week before her death she grew distant and silent as if she was afraid of something."

"Or someone." Shippo finished. "That was five hundred years ago my dear. Surely whatever haunted her then cannot do the same in the present."

Rin frowned. "Kagome has told me a little about her dreams and she speaks of this shadow. It's familiar to her and the way she talks about it. Well it reminds me of the Kagome back then spoke before she died."

Shippo nodded against his wife's head and let out a sigh of worry. He did not know what to say back to his mate's troubling words except that he would bring this up to Sesshomaru. Maybe even Inuyasha would know something. Shippo mentally cringed at the thought of Inuyasha. They had yet to tell him about Kagome. Inuyasha had probably taken it the worse when Kagome first died. They had been best friends and although Sesshomaru was her lover and future mate and husband, Inuyasha had fell into a depression that spanned hundreds of years. He had just recently come out of it and Shippo feared introducing this Kagome if she was only going to be another fake.

"Kagome's coming." Rin announced moving to stand and brush her pants clear of grass and dirt. Shippo followed his wife as they walked to meet Kagome and yelled to his kids to come over as well.

Rin rushed forward to hug Kagome and smiled at her friend. "I am so glad you came out."

"As am I." Kagome agreed smiling back with sincerity.

It was then that three young children ran up out of breath and red in the face. The oldest, Itachi picked leaves out of flaming red hair that matched his father's perfectly, his eyes, one brown and the other green, concentrating intently on the task. The middle child, a girl named Akumi leaned against her mother, a near mirror image if it had not been for her emerald eyes like her fathers. And the third and youngest a boy named Yumi, gave Kagome a big hug. His brown hair and brown eyes matched his mother's and Kagome couldn't help but feel a little more attached to Yumi than his siblings. Call it a teacher's favoritism but Yumi was a sweet child, despite his grade in her class.

"You guys looked like you were having fun." Kagome laughed, ruffling Yumi's brown hair.

"We were playing hide and go seek tag." Itachi said, finally succeeding in cleaning his hair of debris.

"Do you want to play a game Ms. Kagome?" Akumi asked her voice soft and sweet.

Kagome opened her mouth to decline until she looked down at Yumi who had suddenly developed the most pitiful looking expression ever. Just like that, Kagome caved. "One game."

The children cheered and took off running to the field by the woods where they had agreed to play the game. Kagome watched them go before turning to Rin and Shippo. "I suppose we'll talk once the children have won."

Rin laughed, settling one hand on her growing belly the other on Kagome's arm. "Don't give up so lightly Kagome. You might win in the end."

Kagome brushed the comment off with an extravagant wave of her hand. "They're kids with endless amounts of energy. I will give my best but will gladly admit defeat."

Shippo shrugged his shoulders. "Well if they do defeat you then count me in the next round. For now, I'm going to take Rin to the house for some refreshments and then we'll be back."

Kagome nodded and waved the couple off before jogging to the field where the children waited for her patiently. Once the rules were set and agreed upon, Akumi was chosen as the first to play hunter and with direction to count to fifty, her brothers and Kagome took off in different directions to find the perfect hiding place.

Kagome settled on a tree that was low enough for her to climb up into but held just enough coverage that she could hide amongst the branches and leaves. Remaining as silent as possible, Kagome focused on calming her heart and breathing only through her nose. In the distance she heard Akumi finish counting and announced that she was ready. Concentrating on being silent, Kagome did not notice how silent the woods she currently sat hiding in had become too. Almost a minute later she heard Itachi yell he had been found and tagged. That left her and little Yumi.

Another minute passed and then another and another. A cramp started to bite into Kagome's left calf because of the odd position she was forced to stay still in. A small wave began to grow in Kagome's stomach as another minute passed and she heard nothing from the children. Either Yumi was very good at hiding or Itachi and Akumi were horrible hunters. Kagome gazed around her and peered through breaks in the leaves and noticed that the woods were very silent. Shouldn't birds be chirping and small animals scampering around in the underbrush?

The knot of fear grew more in her stomach and deciding enough was enough; Kagome swung down from her hiding spot and called out to the children. When she received no response, Kagome was sure something was terribly wrong. Something told her to walk to her left further away from the house but more so to another clearing parallel to the first clearing they had started the game in.

"Itachi? Akumi?" Kagome called out, her ears straining to hear an answer. "Yumi? Where are you guys?"

As she broke through the brush surrounding the clearing, Kagome froze. In the center of the meadow stood Itachi and Akumi, their backs stiff and their postures bent as if they were about to leap. Kagome followed their gazes and nearly screamed. Yumi stood between his siblings, caught in the arms of an unknown man with a knife held at his throat.

"Let him go!" Kagome yelled, running up to stand beside Itachi and Akumi.

The man sneered, sunlight bouncing off what looked like fangs in his mouth. _What the hell?_ Kagome absently thought. Her eyes fell to the knife held against Yumi's throat and her confusion grew. _Are those claws?_

"You must be Kagome." The man said, his eyes roaming her body making Kagome feel dirty. "How nice of you to join us."

Itachi's fist clenched in anger. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Kagome spared a look at Itachi and swore that she saw red flicker in the young teenager's eyes. Next to her Akumi let out what sounded like a growl as she threatened the intruder. Pushing the strangeness away, Kagome leveled her gaze onto the unknown man.

"I want _her._" He said nodding his head in the direction of Kagome.

"Me?" Kagome repeated bewildered. "Why?"

The man shrugged and gave her a lazy smile, this time clearly showing off what Kagome knew for certain was fangs. "Boss said so. Now if you come with me than the boy goes free."

"Let Yumi go first." Kagome said trying to bargain. If she could get Yumi safe than maybe they could make a run for it.

"No. You come over here and then I'll let the boy go." As if to emphasize his point he put pressure on the blade and a thin line of blood appeared on Yumi's white skin. The young boy whimpered in pain and Kagome's anger grew.

"Let him go." She ground out between clenched teeth. Her fist clenched at her side and she felt her hands grow warm.

The man smirked in amusement. "All you have to do is come over here."

Taking a deep breath, Kagome crossed the distance to the man. As she reached them everything happened in slow motion. The man barked out one cruel laugh before he slid the knife across Yumi's throat and shoved the boy away. Kagome watched in horror as the next few seconds played out. Itachi and Akumi screamed as they hurried to their younger brother's side faster than Kagome could blink. She felt herself being pulled away and as her eyes fell to Yumi and the blood rushing out too quickly from the wound on his neck, something snapped in Kagome.

Heat rushed through her veins and a blinding white and pink light overtook her vision. The sound of screams and cries were muffled by rushing waves in her mind as she turned on man who had dared hurt the little boy. His eyes had gone wide but he raised the knife regardless and began to rush at Kagome. In a flash Kagome gripped the man with her glowing hand and twisted his arm clearly feeling the bones break. Somewhere she could hear the man scream as she applied more heat through her hand. Through a haze of light she saw the man become engulfed in a white pink light before becoming nothing more than ash. She wanted to collapse but pink eyes turned to the children crying over their fallen brother and instinct drove her to do what she did next. The children let her pass and as she placed her glowing hands over Yumi's bleeding neck the same heat rushed through her body and out her hands but this time instead of injuring the young boy the light healed him. The skin closed and the blood ceased to flow as his jugular vein repaired itself. Brown eyes opened slowly and stared up at Kagome in wonder.

As Kagome stood, her senses tingled and with heat rushing through her veins once more, Kagome prepared to protect the children once more from an approaching enemy. Only this time, gold eyes broke through the haze of white and pink she saw and a voice so familiar overcame the roaring waves in her mind.

"Kagome…let go." The voice belonging to those golden eyes said. "They are safe now."

An overwhelming feeling of trust filled her very being and Kagome did just what the voice said. She let go.

It had been two days, five hours, twenty two minutes and fifteen seconds since Kagome had passed out. Sesshomaru ran a hand through his silver hair and sighed in frustration. Her body held no wounds but did her mind? That thought had been his constant worry over the last two days, five hours, twenty two minutes and now twenty seconds. He reached for a wet rag and placed it on top Kagome's forehead. She had yet to stir or even show signs of waking and fear was beginning to eat away at him.

His thoughts traveled back once more to the moment he felt her power again after nearly five hundred years. He had been sitting at his desk, trying to concentrate on work and not a certain brown eyed woman when he heard the children scream and then the rush of power seconds later. For a split second he thought he was going crazy but then instinct kicked into gear and he disappeared towards the source of the power spike. When he got there a smoking pink pile of ash rested feet away from where Kagome currently stood. His gold eyes had taken in the surroundings, noting the pool of blood Yumi, Itachi and Akumi knelt in but none appeared to be injured. And then there was Kagome. She stood engulfed in a blinding white pink light and when she turned on him quicker than he could blink, her pink eyes found his. Fear gripped his chest but he held strong.

"Kagome…let go." He said, hoping beyond anything that she could hear him somewhere deep inside her anger. "They are safe now." Eternity seemed to pass before Kagome did what he said and as her eyes returned to their normal brown and the light disappeared she collapsed into his waiting arms.

* * *

Returning to the present, Sesshomaru heard Rin enter the bedroom and he allowed her to sit in the empty chair beside his. "How is she?"

"The same." Sesshomaru simply answered. "How are the children?"

Rin rubbed her unborn child absently. "They are frightened but they understand now. Yumi is perfectly fine, no scar or anything. He wants nothing more than to go outside and play."

Sesshomaru nodded, relief washing over him once more to know that his youngest grandson was not suffering any ill side effects from his trauma. "Has the healer arrived?"

Rin shook her head. "No but she is on her way."

"Good. Alert me to when she arrives." Sesshomaru instructed, his gold eyes never straying from Kagome's sleeping form.

Together they sat in silence, watching the steady rise and fall of Kagome's breathing, allowing the time to pass in hopes that the next second would be the one where she would open her eyes.

It wasn't until two days, six hours, sixteen minutes and four seconds passed that Sesshomaru heard her heart increase and her breathing become quicker; she waking up. He stood and leaned over her bed as her eye lids began to flutter and brown met gold.

"Kagome…" He spoke softly, his eyes glowing with an unknown emotion. "You are awake."

Kagome groaned and moved to push her body up. She smiled and thanked Sesshomaru when he helped her settle into a comfortable sitting position. Seconds passed as both Rin and Sesshomaru waited with baited breath for Kagome to say something.

Finally she raised her eyes to lock with Sesshomaru's face. In those brown eyes was a spark of power and determination. In that moment, more than ever, this Kagome resembled the one he had loved hundreds of years ago.

"Someone going to tell me what the hell happened back there?"

* * *

**A/N:** Didn't I say this chapter was going to be very informative? :D Extra love for you all and don't forget to share your thoughts! I know it's been a while since my last update and once more I apologize immensely but fear not, no more lapses in updates! The story really heats up now. Until next time!

P.S If anyone is interested in beta-ing I would greatly appreciate it!


End file.
